Right Before Your Eyes: A Fred Weasley Story
by Ravenclawsome09
Summary: Mackenzie is beginning her sixth year at Hogwarts when three boys join her in her compartment. Fred soon realizes that he has somehow not noticed this beautiful Ravenclaw before. Will he be able to win her heart or has he missed the opportunity that was always right in front of him?
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer* This story is based on JK Rowling's** _ **Harry Potter**_ **series. My original characters are Mackenzie, Tabitha, Scarlett the cat, and Mackenzie's parents. The other characters come from Rowling's books. This story begins during** _ **Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**_ **.**

 **Chapter One- No longer No One**

It was September 1st and Mackenzie Campbell had just said goodbye to her parents and was walking through the Hogwarts Express. Her trunk was levitating behind her and she was carrying her calico cat, Scarlett. Soon she found an empty compartment, she stowed her trunk and set Scarlett down on the seat as she rummaged through her messenger bag for her book.

She settled down in a corner of the compartment, leaning against the window with her knees drawn up to balance her book on and she began reading. Scarlett made her way across Mackenzie's lap and climbed onto the window sill, lying in the small ray of sunshine and purring softly as Mackenzie scratched her ears before she went back to her book.

Mackenzie's strawberry blond hair was braided into a single plait down her back. She pale blue eyes scanned the words and illustrations of her charms book. She wore her muggle clothes, a simple, tight fitting t-shirt and a pair of low-rise jeans with a pair of black tennis shoes.

Suddenly the compartment door opened and three boys, deep in conversation entered. The boy in the middle had long black dreadlocks and dark eyes. He was listening intently to the story the other two boys, redheaded twins with freckles and brown eyes, were telling him. They were talking animatedly with their friend, using their hands and finishing each other's sentences. Mackenzie laid her book down in her lap and watched them with her eyebrows raised as they sat down in the vacant chairs of her compartment apparently not noticing her.

"We aren't going to let him get away with this," said one of the twins, leaning back in his seat.

"What do you plan to do, mates?" Lee Jordan asked.

"Well, first we plan on…" began the other twin, when he stopped and looked over to where Mackenzie was sitting. She was giving them a bewildered look with her hands folded on top of her book.

"Don't let me stop you, boys. Do come in and make yourselves at home," she said sarcastically gesturing to the seats they had already taken.

"How long have you been sitting there?" asked the first twin.

"Longer than you," she answered.

"Are you new here or something?" asked the other twin, looking confused.

Mackenzie rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not. I've been going to Hogwarts with the three of you for five years now," she informed them, trying to keep the frustration out of her voice. _Gryffindors can be so self-centered sometimes_ she thought.

"I feel like I would remember someone like you," said Lee waggling his eyebrows at her and smiling.

Mackenzie scoffed," Is that so?" she asked.

"What house are you in?" asked the first twin. Mackenzie saw that he had a small scar through his left eyebrow.

"Ravenclaw," she said.

"What year are you?" asked the other twin.

"I believe I have already told you that." Mackenzie crossed her arms across her chest and she folded her legs. Scarlett stretched and crawled from the windowsill onto her now vacant lap.

"So you mean to say you're in our year and we've never met before?" Lee asked. He shook his head and his dreadlocks bounced. "I'm not buying it."

"Wait," said the second twin with a faint smile as he looked at her more closely. "You're on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. You're a chaser.

"Took you long enough," Mackenzie sighed, stroking Scarlett who began to purr happily.

"It's Cameron, right?" asked Lee.

"Campbell," she corrected.

Lee's cheeks darkened slightly as he mumbled an apology and looked down at his hands. The twins looked away also, obviously embarrassed. Mackenzie let him sweat for a few moments before deciding to let them off the hook.

"It's all right boys, with egos as big as yours I'm amazed you notice anyone,' she teased, giving them a playful smile.

The second twin looked up and gave her a crooked smile. "We can be rather thick headed at times," he admitted.

She shrugged. "You're more than welcome to stay if you like. I'm not expecting anyone," Mackenzie said knowing her best friend would be busy with her boyfriend Cedric for most of the journey. Mackenzie rolled her eyes at he thought, knowing Tabitha wasn't the type to keep a boyfriend long.

They heard the trolley clattering down the hall and Mackenzie picked up Scarlett, placing her on the seat before stretching and letting out a small yawn. She noticed that the boys eyes widened and they stared at her and she gave them a confused look.

"What?" she asked.

"What's that?" the first twin asked pointing at her stomach.

Mackenzie's brows furrowed for a second and she ran a hand across her stomach. "Oh, you mean this?" she asked lifting her shirt to expose her pierced belly button. She saw the creeping blush wash over all three boys who were obviously caught off guard at her exposed midriff. Mackenzie rolled her eyes and let her shirt fall back down as she looked through her messenger bag for her wizarding money. "Honestly, they say us Muggle-borns don't know anything. I'm going to go get something, you guys coming?"

They blinked at her, still deep in thought about her pierced navel and she rolled her eyes before making her way out of the compartment and down the hall. She waited in line with some other students as they bought their sweets from the trolley cart. She had just finished buying a few chocolate frogs and licorice wands when she heard shouting down the train a few compartments. Mackenzie sighed and started to turn to go back to her own compartment when she saw Draco Malfoy and his goons exit a compartment laughing. Then she saw a tall gangly red-haired boy she recognized as the youngest Weasley brother slam the compartment door in Malfoy's face.

Mackenzie narrowed her eyes, although Malfoy was two years younger than she was, she had been on the receiving end of some of his more nasty remarks over the years. She reached into the waistband of her jeans and pulled out her wand. She stepped back slightly so that she would be partially hidden behind the trolley crowd. She waited until Crabbe and Goyle entered the compartment ahead of Malfoy and she whispered the leg-locking curse.

She stifled a laugh as his legs snapped together and he fell flat on his face in front of the crowd of students. He began whipping his head wildly around, looking for the source of the attack, but all he could see was laughing students. Mackenzie turned on her heel and started to walk back to her compartment when she bumped right into one of the twins.

He caught her before she fell, wrapping an arm around her waist and looking down at her curiously. "What did you do that for?" he asked. His brow was furrowed and his honey brown eyes were gazing into her blue eyes.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She placed her hands on his biceps to steady herself before stepping back form him slightly. She blushed as she felt his strong muscles flexing before she let go of his arms.

"I don't mean that," he said dismissively. He bent down to help her pick up her dropped sweets, "I mean Malfoy."

Mackenzie blushed a deep shade of red as she picked up her candy. "Oh, you saw that? Well does anyone really _need_ a reason to jinx Malfoy? He's a bully. I normally take any opportunity I can to make him accidentally trip or something." Mackenzie shrugged and stood up.

"He's a slimy git," he said offering her the chocolate back.

As he gave her the chocolate their hands touched and Mackenzie looked into his honey brown eyes with her own pale blue ones. Although he was shorter than his siblings he was still a few inches taller than her. She looked up into his eyes for a few seconds, neither of them blinking or speaking. She glanced down at his lips which were slightly parted and noted the scar under his full bottom lip. She remembered the Quidditch match when a bludger had struck him in the mouth.

"Thanks, Fred. I appreciate it," she said stepping back from him slightly and looking briefly back into his eyes.

"What?" he asked stupidly still slightly dazed.

"Thanks for helping me with my stuff," she clarified, blushing and stepping around him to walk back to the compartment. As she did she passed George and Lee who were staring between her and Fred with slightly confused looks.

"What was that about?" she heard Lee ask Fred and she walked into the compartment. She sat down and pointed her wand at the door so that it would slide shut before she heard Fred's answer.

She looked over at Scarlett who had resumed her sunbathing and she slumped down into her seat. "What _was_ that about?" she asked herself quietly.

Before she could think much about it the door slid open and a girl with raven black hair and olive green eyes slid into the compartment and slumped down across from Mackenzie.

"How's Cedric?" Mackenzie asked opening a licorice wand and biting off a piece.

Tabitha sighed heavily and looked dreamily out the window for a few second before answering. "He's even more handsome than last year, if that's even possible."

"And has he consented to fall madly in love with you yet?" Mackenzie asked trying to stem the sarcastic tone in her voice.

Her friend glared at her momentarily before smiling at the jab. "We are going to have lunch together Saturday," she squealed leaning forward and snatching a chocolate frog from the pile on top of Mackenzie's abandoned charms book.

"Congratulations. How long do you think this one will last; maybe two, perhaps three, whole weeks?" Mackenzie giggled.

She quickly dodged the chocolate frog packaging that Tabitha had thrown at her when the compartment door slid open again. Both girls stopped to look over at the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan who had stooped in the doorway. Tabitha raised an eyebrow at Mackenzie who rolled her eyes in response.

"Boys, this is Tabitha King," Mackenzie said gesturing to her friend who was taking a seductive bite out of her chocolate frog. "Tabs, you know Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan."

The Twins awkwardly waved and Lee stood rooted to the spot staring at Tabitha who had taken to locking the chocolate off her fingers. "Nice to see you again boys. Thanks for the frog Maxie. I'll see you at the feast, Ced expects me back." Tabitha stood and gave Scarlett a quick scratch behind the ears before sauntering out of the compartment, making sure that she brushed past Lee who was still staring blankly at her.

He turned and watched her walk down the hall be as the twins sat down. When she was out of sight Lee shook his head as if he was trying to clear it before walking into the compartment and sliding down next to George.

"Don't worry, Jordan, she has that effect on most men," Mackenzie offered with a shrug of her shoulders as she opened one of her chocolate frogs.

"I still don't understand how we have managed to get this far into our Hogwarts careers and we have failed to notice not one, but two very attractive girls in our year," Lee complained opening a pumpkin Pasty.

Mackenzie felt the blood rushing to her cheeks and she busied herself with looking though her bag for some treats for Scarlett.

"I mean, what other houses are hiding these hidden gems? We may need to broaden our horizons boys," Lee continued.

"So, Campbell, did you have a nice summer? Did you go to the world cup?" asked George, elbowing Lee in the ribs and opening a box of every flavor beans.

"My summer was good. No I didn't go to the match, but I listened to it. My parents are Muggles so I don't get to do much of that kind of stuff during the holidays," she said laying some treats out for her cat that rolled over lazily and inched her way towards them. "Besides I heard it got blow up by a bunch of death eaters."

"It did, but the match was amazing," said Fred with a huge grin on his face.

They talked Quidditch for the rest of the ride and the twins described the more exciting parts of the World cup in greater detail as the countryside grew wilder outside the train window.

When they drew neared to Hogwarts Mackenzie dug though her trunk for her robes and made her way down to the restrooms to change, letting the boys use the compartment. When she was finished she hesitated before opening the compartment door since she could hear the boys still shuffling around and talking.

"Honestly, Fred, do you want us to give you a moment? The way you keep looking at her it's obvious you want to snog or something," teased Lee.

Mackenzie felt the blood rush to her cheeks once again and she turned to leave, but Fred's voice froze her to the spot.

"Oh, come off it you two. You said it yourself that you think she's attractive," he reasoned.

"She is, definitely, but we aren't the one staring at her with our mouths hanging open, his twin countered.

"My mouth has not been…listen you two just drop it. And Lee you're one to talk, when her friend was here you couldn't even sit down. I think she's beautiful, ok. I admit it, but I'm not sure I am going to do anything about it. Besides, she probably has a boyfriend. A girl that gorgeous has to be with someone."

Mackenzie had heard enough, her cheeks and face were so red and her heart was racing so fast that she turned and walked back to the restroom. She wet some paper towels and pressed them to her burning face. _Why is this such a big deal I don't like Fred Weasley. This guy has spent the last five years not even realizing I exist._

She looked up at her reflection in the mirror. Mackenzie took a deep breath and dried her face before she walked back to the compartment and rapped on the door.

"You guys better be dressed by now," she said

The door slid open and George smiled at her. "All decent," he said gesturing for her to enter.

She began to gather her things as the boys chatted about plans for some prank they wanted to pull. Mackenzie put her muggle clothes into her trunk along with her charms book and her messenger bag. She slid her wand into the pocket of her robes and sat down.

"Scarlett we are almost there," she said to the cat that was still sleeping on the windowsill.

She meowed grumpily in response and stretched languidly before sitting on the sill and began cleaning herself.

Mackenzie placed her hand on the cat carrier she had placed on the seat next to her. She opened the door and looked back at the cat that had frozen with her paw still in the air. "Are you going to get in your crate or are you going to be a drama queen?" Mackenzie asked.

Scarlett began meowing in protest and Mackenzie rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, get inside and pipe down will you?" she asked pointing to the crate. The cat continued to whine as she lay down on the window sill throwing her head back dramatically. After another stern look from Mackenzie, Scarlett huffed and began leisurely walking towards the cat carrier. She stretched slowly and dropped onto the seat, taking her time. Mackenzie rolled her eyes and shut the door, leaving the carrier on the seat next to her.

"Every time," she sighed shrugging at the boys who were fighting back laughter. "I named her Scarlett after a character from a Muggle movie."

"How did that work out for you?" asked Fred, chuckling.

"Well at least the name fits," Mackenzie laughed.

Soon the train pulled into the station and Mackenzie followed the twins and Lee Jordan out of the compartment and into the hall. As she went to step off the train and onto the platform someone shoved past her, pushing her roughly.

"Watch it, Mudblood," Draco spat as he made his way towards the carriages with his goons.

"Go to Hell, Malfoy!" shouted Fred, catching her before she could fall. "Are you all right?" he asked his arms holding her as she regained her balance.

"I'm fine, nothing that hasn't happened before," she admitted looking up at him.

Their eyes met once again and Mackenzie couldn't help the soft blush that rose in her cheeks as she stood gazing into his brown eyes. His arms were still wrapped around her, his face only inches from hers. She could see a blush rising in his own cheeks as he glanced down at her lips, then back up to her eyes.

"We should…" Mackenzie said softly.

"Yeah, they're probably…" he replied.

They stood staring at each other for a few more seconds, neither one breaking eye contact. Mackenzie saw him lean forward slightly, slowly closing the gap between them. Mackenzie felt butterflies erupt in her stomach and her heart began to race. She froze, not knowing if she wanted to lean forward and press her lips to his or pull away. Fred hesitated, centimeters from her face and Mackenzie's brain had a chance to catch up with her body.

"We should hurry before all the carriages are gone." Mackenzie smiled up at him before pulling away and walking down the platforms.


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer* This story is based on JK Rowling's** _ **Harry Potter**_ **series. My original characters are Mackenzie, Tabitha, Scarlett the cat, and Mackenzie's parents. The other characters come from Rowling's books. This story begins during** _ **Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**_ **.**

 **Chapter Two- Nothing! That's the point.**

Mackenzie made her way to the carriages, cursing herself for getting so wrapped up in all this ridiculousness. She knew that by tomorrow the twins and Lee would forget the whole thing and her life could go back to normal. She would just have to wait until then. Just as she had resolved herself to ignore the whole situation George and Lee called to her.

"Hey, Campbell, hurry up,' they shouted holding the door to their carriage open.

"Yeah all right," she said waving to them and walking over.

"Where's Fred?" asked George, winking at her

"Um, he was right behind me," she said shrugging and climbing into the carriage.

"Sorry. I forgot something in the compartment," Fred said as he hurried up and climbed in next to Mackenzie. "Listen, I need to talk to you," he whispered as George and Lee climbed into the carriage.

"There's nothing to talk about," she kissed back, folding her hands in her lap and trying to scoot over.

"After the feast," he said.

"Well this is cozy," said Lee with a wink.

Mackenzie rolled her eyes and looked out the window as the carriage began moving up the road to the castle. When they reached the castle she said goodbye to the boys and headed quickly for the Ravenclaw table. Mackenzie sat down in an empty chair and waited anxiously for Tabitha. After what seemed like an eternity Tabitha entered holding hands with Cedric. They kissed and Mackenzie rolled her eyes as Tabitha walked over to the table with a blissful smile on her face.

"I see things are progressing just as you planned," Mackenzie said as Tabitha sat down.

Tabitha laughed and turned to Mackenzie. "So now you need to spill the beans. How is it you ended up in a compartment with the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan?"

"It's no big deal," Mackenzie said with a shrug. "They came into the compartment thinking it was empty and then they sat with me."

"Something tells me there's more to it than that," Tabitha pressed.

"Lee Jordan went on a rant about how cute he thinks you are," Mackenzie added, trying to throw her off the subject.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes lighting up momentarily. She glanced over at the Gryffindor table. She turned back to Mackenzie. "So explain to me why one of the Weasley twins is staring at you?" she said raising her eyebrows at Mackenzie.

"Oh that's nothing," she said trying to sound casual. "I mean there was this moment when I thought he was going to kiss me, but it was nothing."

"That's the exact opposite of nothing, Maxie!" she squealed grabbing her arm with a huge grin on her face. "Did you want him to kiss you?"

Mackenzie looked down at her hands and blushed. "I don't know. He didn't even know I existed before today. This will all blow over once something bigger happens and things will go back to normal." Mackenzie glances over at the Gryffindor table. Her eyes met the honey brown ones that had been watching her.

Just as he opened his mouth to say something to her the first years began to file into the hall and Mackenzie looked away. She looked intently at the sorting hat as it began its song and watched with forced determination as the first years were sorted into their houses. After the sorting the welcome feast began and Mackenzie tried to enjoy it. However, she found it difficult to keep from glancing over at the Gryffindor table where she caught Fred staring at her throughout the meal. The butterflies from their earlier encounter had returned and grew more intense as time wore on.

"Man, he's got it bad," giggled Tabitha looking from Fred to Mackenzie with a huge grin on her face.

"He only thinks he does," she clarified.

"Oh don't be so self-deprecating," Tabitha chided. "You are beautiful, smart, funny, and a great friend. I think it's been too long since you've had a guy like you. Live a little, Maxie, enjoy the feeling of being chased." Tabitha placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile.

Dumbledore began his speech, telling the school about the Triwizard tournament that was to take place that year. Mackenzie, like the rest of the school was excited. Although she had no intentions of entering herself, not that she could since she wouldn't be seventeen until May, she still knew it would be something to look forward to. After they were dismissed she rose to head back to the Ravenclaw common room.

"I'll see you up there," Tabitha said looking over at the Hufflepuff table.

"Yeah, I won't wait up," Mackenzie laughed.

She made her way slowly out of the Great Hall, absently following the droves of students as they filed to their common rooms. Then she began climbing the stairs she caught sight of the twins walking a ways ahead of her with their younger brother, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. The group was talking animatedly as they made their way up to the east tower where the Gryffindor common room was located.

 _Just like I thought; now things can go back to normal_ she thought. She squared her shoulders and walked up the stairs and turned down the corridor that would lead her to the West towers and the Ravenclaw common room.

"Hey wait up!" a voice shouted from behind her. Mackenzie kept walking assuming that she wasn't the one being called. "Oi, Campbell, wait up a second!" The voice grew closer.

Mackenzie turned to see Fred Weasley running up the steps after her. She stopped on the landing, moving out of the way of some second years, waiting for him to climb up the steps.

"I wanted to talk to you," he panted.

"Oh, I just assumed you were off trying to figure out how to enter the tournament," she said.

"Well yeah we are working on that, but…but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Can we go somewhere quiet?" he asked as a few more Ravenclaws walked past them on their way up to the common room.

"Um, sure, I guess. Listen if this is about earlier I get it," she said as they walked towards an empty classroom down the hall. "I mean you don't have to explain anything. We both just got caught up in the moment, so it's no big deal." Mackenzie took the end of her braid and began twisting it her fingers.

Fred took her hand and pulled her into the classroom and shut the door behind him. He looked over at her with her hand still in his and he ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"So you felt it too?" he asked. His voice was hushed and his hand felt a little clammy in hers.

"That depends," she said, trying to control the hammering of her heart.

"On what?" he asked taking a step towards her.

"On what you felt," she said, her mouth had suddenly gone dry as she looked up at him.

Fred took another step towards her in the dark. Mackenzie could almost feel the tension between them. The butterflies and filled her stomach again and she. She bit her lip a she began to see his face more clearly as her eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room.

He was searching her face and he took another half step forward. She could hear him breathing; it was shallow and quick as he reached for her other hand. He placed one of her hands on his shoulder and wrapped his hand around her waist. He dropped her other hand and reached out to touch her cheek softly.

"What is it you, Fred?" she asked quietly.

He leaned forward so that she could feel is breath on her skin. He brushed her bangs from her yes a. he hesitated for a moment before opening his mouth to answer.

"I don't know," he said. She felt him shrug his shoulders as he held her closer, their bodies pressed together now. "All I know is that I like the way this feels." He caressed her cheek again.

Mackenzie had to admit she agreed with him. The feeling of his calloused hands on her skin sent shivers down her spine. Her body seemed to be responding to him on its own. She leaned into him and ran her hands up his muscular arms.

Fred leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching. Mackenzie's lips parted as she let her eyes close, taking in his scent. He smelled of trees in the fall, something that was oddly like gunpowder, and chocolate. Their lips were inches apart again and Mackenzie waited. She waited for him to make a decision and close the briefest of distances between them.

She waited for a few long moments before the icy fear of his indecision began to creep through her body extinguishing the warmth of desire. She felt her mind begin to fill with doubts and her hands began to shake.

"I should go," she whispered, her voice was shaking as she pulled away from him. "I'll see you around, Fred," she said and she hurried through the door as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Wait," he called.

But Mackenzie wasn't listening. She ran up the stairs until she reached the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. The eagle shaped door knocker blinked at her before spreading it's winds.

"How many cats can you put in an empty box?" it asked.

Mackenzie thought for a moment, brushing the tears from her cheeks. She heard footsteps behind her and she blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"One, after that it's not empty anymore," she wrung her hands, hoping she was correct.

"Well done," the eagle said and the door swung open.

Mackenzie glanced behind her to see Fred hurrying up the stairs as she slipped into the common room and shut the door behind herself. She wiped at the tears on her face and walked quickly up the stairs to her room.

A few hours later Mackenzie was sitting on her bed, staring at the same page of her charms textbook that she had been looking at for some time when the door to their dorm opened and Tabitha poked her head in.

"There you are," she said coming in and closing the door behind her. "What are you doing in here all by yourself?" Her voice grew softer as she came closer and saw that Mackenzie's nose was red and the pile of tissues next to her on the bed. 'What did he do? He was waiting outside the common room you know?"

"Nothing," Mackenzie said dismissively closing her book and tossing it at the foot of the bed.

"It doesn't look like nothing," Tabitha said sitting on Mackenzie's bed.

"He didn't do anything, that's the point," she sighed. Tabitha gave her a confused look and Mackenzie groaned. She told her about the train and in the classroom earlier that evening. Mackenzie groaned trying to stem the tears that were threatening to spill onto her cheeks once again.

"What a jerk," Tabitha spat when Mackenzie had finished. "Next time I see that red headed coward I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. In fact I'm going to see if he's still out there."

"Please don't," Mackenzie begged. "I'm embarrassed more than anything. I'd rather just forget about the whole thing and move on."

The next morning at breakfast Mackenzie felt a little better. She sat at the Ravenclaw table eating her waffles and drinking a strong cup of French press coffee while she read a copy of the Daily Prophet. Someone sat down across from her and Mackenzie glanced around her paper. Fred Weasley was sitting on the bench across from his with his face almost as red as his hair.

Mackenzie groaned and went back to reading her paper.

"Can I please talk to you?" he asked.

"I think you said enough last night," she said turning the page and taking a sip of her coffee.

"Just give me a chance to explain things to you," he said reaching forward and moving her paper so that he could look at her.

"I'm busy right now, and I really don't feel like talking to you," she said. She straightened her paper and hid behind it once more.

"But," he began.

"I think she was pretty clear," said a voice behind her.

Mackenzie looked back to see Tabitha standing with her hand on her hip. She raised her eyebrow at him and after a few moments he sighed and got up from the table. He turned to say something else but Tabitha cleared her throat and he walked away. Tabitha sat down next to Mackenzie and grabbed he pitcher of orange juice and poured herself some as she contemplated what she wanted to eat for breakfast. Mackenzie glanced over at the Gryffindor table with a slight pang of guilt. Fred was sitting with Lee and George and was pushing some eggs around with his fork.

Before Mackenzie could say anything Professor Flitwick came over to give them their schedules; Mackenzie and Tabitha spent the rest of breakfast comparing schedules and talking about Cedric. She left the Great hall feeling happier.

She headed to her first class, Herbology out in the greenhouses while Tabitha went to History of Magic. The day passed quietly. Although Fred tried to catch her eye during lessons she had with the Gryffindors he didn't try to approach her.

Later that night she was walking up to her common room from the library when she heard footsteps running up the staircase leading down to the dungeons. Mackenzie looked over in confusion in time to see the Weasley twins sprinting up the steps.

"What in the world are you doing?" she asked.

"No time, just run," said one of the twins stopping next to her.

"No I don't think I will," she protested.

Then there was a loud bang and a foul smelling smoke began to drift from where the twins had just come from. Mackenzie groaned and Fred took her hand and began pulling her down the hall. After running for some time the twins looked at each other and nodded.

"See you in the common room," George said before turning and running down the hall.

"Come one," said Fred pulling Mackenzie in the other direction.

"What did you do? This better not be some stupid plan to get me to talk to you," she muttered.

"As convenient as it was that you were at the top of those stairs I have to admit we ran into you by chance. We actually just nicked something from Snape's store room for a little something we are working on," he said with a shrug as they slowed down.

"Wait, you did what?" Mackenzie asked ripping her hand from out of Fred's.

"We set off a dung bomb to throw him off the trail but we don't' have much time, Filtch and Snape will be looking for us. We need to find somewhere to hide before…" but he stopped and raised his finger to his lips.

Mackenzie opened her mouth to protest but stopped as she heard a meow from the direction they had just come. Mackenzie rolled her eyes and looked around. She saw a large tapestry she recognized and grabbed Fred's hand, pulling him towards it.

She pulled Fred into the small inlet behind the tapestry that had once helped a suit of armor. She pulled out her wand and rapped it on his head sharply before she did the same to her own head. Fred watched in amazement as the cool sensation covered them and both their bodies began to disappear from sight. She pressed close to him at the back of the inlet.

"What is it my sweet?" they heard Filtch ask on the other side of the tapestry.

Fred wrapped his arm around Mackenzie, pulling her closed to him in the back of the small inlet. They both held their breath as Filtch moved the tapestry and looked directly where they were standing.

"Don't worry my pet we will find those filthy Weasley Brats, Filtch growled as he let the tapestry fall back. Fred and Mackenzie waited, not daring to move until they heard Filtch's footsteps moving away from them.

Mackenzie looked up at Fred and sighed in frustration as she saw her disillusionment charm beginning to fail. She raised her hand and rapped him on the head again, then repeated the movement with herself.

"Do you have to hit me so hard?" he asked rubbing the top of his head.

"No, not really," she said. "You're welcome by the way." Mackenzie turned and walked out from behind the tapestry and began walking back down the way they had come.

"Wait," Fred hissed chasing after her.

Mackenzie stopped in the middle of the hall trying to decide what to do. She turned to look at Fred who was looking at her pleadingly and she knew he would just follow her.

"You have five minutes, she said and she walked towards an empty classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer* This story is based on JK Rowling's** _ **Harry Potter**_ **series. My original characters are Mackenzie, Tabitha, Scarlett the cat, and Mackenzie's parents. The other characters come from Rowling's books. This story begins during** _ **Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**_ **. **This episode contains some mature content****

 **Chapter Three- Explanations and Revelations**

"Well?" Mackenzie said sitting on a desk in the empty classroom and crossing her arms.

"Well, first I guess I should say thank you. How did you learn to do a disillusionment charm?" Fred said, sitting on a desk opposite her.

"I've been learning a bunch of spells that could be useful after Hogwarts. It's not like our Defense teachers have been around long enough to really teach us much." Mackenzie shrugged. "That's not really the point here."

"Right," Fred said. He ran a hand through his red hair. He looked down at his hands and took a deep breath. "Well it's hard to explain."

"Listen, if you're just going to waste my time," Mackenzie said irritably.

Fred reached forward and took her hand. "No, please. I'm sorry. I'm just embarrassed is all," he admitted.

"If you're embarrassed to be around me then why would you try to…?" she began.

"No! Not that," he said stepping towards her. "I would never be embarrassed of you."

"Well then you need to start talking because this guessing game is getting old."

"I'm embarrassed because I don't even know your first name." Fred admitted turning red.

"My name?" she said, dumbfounded.

"I was standing there, holding you in my arms about to kiss you and I realized I don't even know your name. And I was too embarrassed to ask you." He looked down at her hand in his.

"That can't be what all this is about," she said.

He let go of her hand and ran his hands through his hair again and he turned away from her. "No, that's not all; I sort of have a date tomorrow."

Mackenzie felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. She stood starting at him. Trying to make sense of what he was telling her. "So this whole time you've…You've been seeing someone else too?" she said breathlessly.

"No," he said whipping around. He reached for her, but she stepped back from him. "Her name is Alicia Spinet. She wrote me a dew times over the summer and we agreed to go out on Saturday. But it was before I met you, before everything on the train, I just didn't know how to tell you."

Mackenzie watched him, his eyes were wide and searching her face. Mackenzie sighed, unable to process the whirlwind of emotions she had felt that evening. Fred stepped towards her cautiously. She took a step back and felt herself bump against the wall of the classroom. He stepped towards her again.

"What do you want, Fred?" she asked again.

"I want to know your name," he whispered reaching out for her hand.

Hesitantly she let him take it. "It's Mackenzie," she said.

He took one more step and reached up to caress her cheek. "I want you, Mackenzie Campbell. That is if you'll have me," His voice was low and husky and he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Her heart was pounding as she looked up into his honey brown eyes. She could feel his breath on her neck and she was hyper aware of the fact that his body was just inches from hers.

"Please say something," he begged softly.

"I don't know if I forgive you yet," she said trying to clear her head. She saw the look of disappointment flash across his face and he sighed.

"That's understandable," he said.

"But…" she hesitated, biting her lip feeling the ache of desire in her stomach. "But maybe I will give you a second chance."

"Thank Merlin," he whispered.

Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. His hand wove into her hair while the other pressed her body to his. She kissed him back, parting her lips slightly in a sigh of relief. Her hands were moving up his muscular arms. His hand slid up the back of her shirt and she moaned as his calloused hands caressed the skin at the small of her back. He began trailing kisses down her neck and she panted, running her fingers through his hair.

Suddenly Mackenzie stopped, placing a hand on Fred's chest and listening intently. He gave her a confused look and then he seemed to hear it too.

He grabbed her hand and the rushed to a cabinet at the other end of the classroom. They had just crammed themselves into the cabinet and closed the door softly when they heard the classroom door open.

Mackenzie's heart was beating wildly as she clung to Fred in the cramped cabinet and listened.

"Are you quiet sure it was this hall?" Snape's voice asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Norris came down here earlier this evening. Where is he my pet?" Filtch asked.

Fred and Mackenzie exchanged a panicked look and they waited, not daring to breathe in case they would be discovered. After a few moments silence they hear Filtch swear.

"We will check the other classrooms down this hall, but I fear the culprits have escaped once again. We will have to be more vigilant in the future.'" Snape growled.

They heard shuffling feet and the door slammed shut, knocking a few things from the shelf above them onto their heads. Fred wrapped his arm around Mackenzie and she rested her head on his chest.

Mackenzie wasn't sure how long they sat in the cupboard, too afraid to leave their hiding place until they knew it was safe. When they finally climbed out her joints were stiff from their cramped quarters. Fred stretched and gave her a sheepish smile.

"C'mon, I'll walk you back to your common room, it's late," Fred said offering her his hand.

She took it, smiling at him, and trying to smooth her hair with her other hand. Fred pulled her close and kissed her again, gently pressing his lips to hers. When he pulled away again he caressed her cheek and smoothed her hair for her. She brushed a red lock of hair from his eyes and smiled up at him. Then he intertwined their fingers and they crept from the classroom.

They walked quietly and cautiously up to Ravenclaw tower. They stopped in front of the entrance and Fred pulled her into his arms. He hugged her to him, stroking her hair gently.

"Let me make this up to you?" he whispered looking down at her.

"All right," she said. "But first I think you have to have a talk with a certain Gryffindor chaser about some plans you made."

He sighed and nodded looking into her blue eyes with his golden brown ones. "I'm really sorry," he whispered.

"For what?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Well for the last few days and for almost getting you in trouble tonight," he explained.

"Getting in trouble seems to come with the territory with you," she said shrugging. "What did you steal from Snape anyways?"

Fred reached into his pocket and pulled out a black dried lump and smiled triumphantly. "Bat tongue, we are going to brew an aging potion."

Mackenzie stifled her own laugh as she looked from the lump in Fred's hand to his look of excitement.

Oh, sweetie," she said patting his shoulder patronizingly. "An aging potion is not going to fool Dumbledore, and besides you went through all that only to grab a lizard tongue instead. Didn't you read the labels?"

"Wait, what? You mean this isn't…" Fred looked incredulously from the lump in his hand to Mackenzie in exasperation.

"Sorry, she said giving his arm a sympathetic squeeze.

Fred sighed and put the useless tongue into his pocket again. He pulled her back into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked. "After I talk to Alicia of course," he added.

"Yeah, ok. I usually go to the library on Saturdays so just come find me," she said. 'Be careful going back to your dorm. Filtch didn't sound too pleased at not being able to catch you."

Fred leaned down and kissed her briefly and gave her a mischievous smile. "I'm always careful, Mack," he said winking at her.

"Mack?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"It has a nice ring to it," he said shrugging.

She touched his cheek softly, "year, it does. Good night, Fred"

He kissed the palm of her hand before turning and hurrying down the hall towards his common room Mackenzie watched him until he disappeared around the corner before turning to the Ravenclaw entrance. She cleared her throat softly to wake the sleeping door knocker and it blinked its eyes at her.

"Have you any idea what time it is?" it asked grumpily.

"Late, I know," she admitted smiling.

"What starts with 'e,' ends with 'e,' and contains one letter?' the eagle asked sleepily.

"An envelope," Mackenzie answered

The eagle nodded and the door swung open. Mackenzie walked into the deserted common room and was walking towards the staircase leading to the girls' dorms when she saw Tabitha sleeping on a couch by the fire. Mackenzie smiled and walked over to her snoozing friend. She tapped her gently and Tabitha blinked sleepily up at her. She stared blankly for a few seconds before an angry look crossed her face.

"Where in Merlin's name have you been?" she asked sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes

"Well I was in the library for a while," she said trying to hide the blush that was rising in her cheeks.

"Have you been snogging?" Tabitha asked sitting up on the couch and smiling devilishly at her friend.

"Why do you think that?" she asked trying to sound innocent.

"If you haven't been snogging then why're your lips red and why is there a button missed on your blouse. Tell me who it is, I want to shake his hand." Tabitha giggled and clapped her hands together.

Mackenzie rolled her eyes and stood yawning, "I'm going to bed," she said.

"No! You are going to tell me what happened!" her friend begged.

Mackenzie sighed and sat down back on the couch. She told Tabitha about her evening. How she had been coming back from the library and she ran into Fred and George. How she had helped him hide then asked for answers. "Then he kissed me," she finished simply.

"Did you like it? Well obviously you did if you hung around that long," she said winking and gesturing to her missed button.

"Well yes I liked it," she said rolling her eyes again and fixing her buttons.

"But?" Tabitha asked sensing that there was more to her response.

"I just don't know how I feel yet. I mean he almost kissed me twice when he had a date with someone else planned. I don't know if things are over between him and Alicia or if he wants to be together or keep things casual. There's just a lot to think about."

"Sounds to me like you are already over thinking things as usual. I'm just glad that for once in your life you did something impulsive."

"You act like I've never dated before. I've had plenty of boyfriends and some that weren't even boyfriends." Mackenzie argued crossing her arms across her chest petulantly.

"Yes, I know you've had your share of summer romances, but you've never dated anyone here. You've never dated a wizard before either. They're a whole different beast," she said with a wink.

"All I'm saying is I'm not going to get too worked up over it until I have more information. Now I'm tired, I'm going to bed." Mackenzie got up and walked up the stairs to their dorm. She changed quickly ignoring Tabitha's eyebrow waggling at the sight of the small mark Fred had left on her collar bone. She climbed in bed and slid under the covers she fell asleep quickly and dreamed of dark classrooms and calloused hands.

The next morning Mackenzie woke with a smile on her face. She dressed in a tight pair of jeans and a fitted t-shirt before packing some of her school things and heading down to breakfast, She spent the morning as she always sis on Saturdays, a good breakfast while reading the daily prophet then she headed to the library to work on some homework. By lunch she had grown restless and was unable to concentrate on her Herbology essay. She decided to head to the Great Hall for a well-deserved break.

She had just sat down and ladled herself a generous helping of baked potato soup when she glanced at the Gryffindor table. She saw Harry Potter and his two best friends chatting excitedly about something but saw no sign of either Weasley twin. She shrugged and propped her Potions book in front of her while she ate soup and French bread. She was only half finished with her soup when she was distracted from her reading by loud laughter from the entrance of the Great Hall.

Mackenzie looked up from her book to see the source of the noise. And he felt her heart drop into her stomach. The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan walked into the Great Hall, laughing wildly about something. Normally Mackenzie wouldn't have thought anything about it except for the fact that the twins each had their arm draped around two of the Gryffindor chasers, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinet.

Mackenzie felt the blood rising in her cheeks as she watched them walk over to the Gryffindor table. She saw Alicia plant a kiss on Fred's cheek as he gestured grandly for her to sit at the table. Mackenzie blinked the tears from her eyes and began to gather her things.

She glanced at the Gryffindor table reflexively as she stood to leave and saw Fred look up. His face paled as his eyes met hers across the room. Mackenzie felt the tears spilling down her cheeks as she turned and walked calmly out of the Great Hall towards the grounds.

She found a secluded spot near the black lake where she wouldn't be disturbed and she let the tears fall down her face as she quietly sobbed. As she watched the giant Squid backstroke across the lake she promised herself silently that she was done with Fred Weasley.


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer* This story is based on JK Rowling's** _ **Harry Potter**_ **series. My original characters are Mackenzie, Tabitha, Scarlett the cat, and Mackenzie's parents. I have added some new characters in this one. The other characters come from Rowling's books. This story begins during** _ **Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**_ **.**

 **Chapter Four- Opportunities**

Mackenzie went out of her way to avoid Fred for the next few days. But she was sitting in the library the following Saturday when he sat down at her table. She rolled her eyes and looked up from her book at him.

"Please just give me two minutes," he pleaded for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Fred, I'm really not interested in whatever excuses you have come up with," she whispered.

"Well we can talk in here or I could just test this out in here," he placed a black horn-like device on the table in front of her.

"You can't be serious," she said looking down at the device.

"There are very few things I'm serious about Mack. However, this just happens to be one of them," he explained. He picked up the black horn and bent down to set it on the floor when Mackenzie stood up quickly.

"Don't you dare," she hissed. Mackenzie gathered her things and stormed out of the library with Fred following after her. She walked down a secluded hallway and stood, crossing her arms and waiting for him to begin.

"I'm sorry if you misunderstood the other day at lunch," Fred said.

"What exactly did I misunderstand? You had a date and you went on it. It seems simple enough," Mackenzie argued.

"No it wasn't like that. Angelina found out that Alicia and I had plans. So she asked George out. George has been after Angelina for years. So I couldn't bail on him when I knew he finally had a chance," he explained.

"Oh, I see and it never occurred to you that I may be hurt or bothered by your little plan?" she asked.

"Well, I just thought that…"

"No Fred, that's just it. You didn't think. Obviously whatever this is between us isn't a priority to you…I'm not really in the mood to play games."

"But I am serious, please let me make it up to you," he said taking her hand.

"The funny thing is, Fred, you've asked me that before and look where we are now." Mackenzie shook her head and walked away, heading to Ravenclaw tower where she knew he couldn't follow.

Weeks passed and Mackenzie did her best to keep her distance from Fred. He tried on a few occasions to talk to her but she wasn't interested in what she had to say.

Mackenzie stood on in front of the castle in late October and waited for the other schools participating in the tournament to arrive. Tabitha huffed next to Mackenzie rolled her eyes.

"What is it now?' Mackenzie asked looking over at her friend.

"I just think you need to forgive him; hasn't this gone on long enough?" she said.

"Tabitha, honestly I'm so tired of talking about it. Why do you want me to date him so badly? There are so many other boys at Hogwarts," she said gesturing to the crowd of students around them.

"Fine, just promise me that you will take the next opportunity that presents itself. I feel like you could have had something with Fred and you just used the first excuse you could find to get out of it."

"Ugh, I am so done talking about Fred Weasley," Mackenzie groaned.

The one of the first years shouted and everyone looked up into the sky to see a carriage being pulled by large winged horses. They all watched in amazement as the horses flew the carriage over to the front steps of the castle and landed in front of the Hogwarts crowd. The doors opened and a large woman stepped out and greeted Dumbledore. The group of students filled out of the powder blue carriage. They crowded around their headmistress. Hagrid came and led their horses and carriage away as the Beauxbatons students shivered in the cold October air.

They didn't have to wait long before there was a great splashing at the black lake and a large ship rose out of the water. The headmaster led his group of students over to the castle and shook Dumbledore's hand warmly. He motioned to a boy at his side. Mackenzie realized that I was Victor Krum and she couldn't help but excitedly grab Tabitha's arm.

Everyone was led inside to the Great Hall. The Durmstrang students sat with the Slytherins and the Beauxbatons students began sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Mackenzie had just sat down when a pair of boys approached her and Tabitha.

"My name is Emilio and this is Tristao. May we sit here?" a handsome dark haired by asked gesturing to the empty seats next to Mackenzie.

"You promised, seize the opportunity," Tabitha whispered so that only Mackenzie could hear.

Mackenzie smiled at the boys and nodded. Tabitha scooted over so the boys sat on either side of Mackenzie. Throughout the meal Tabitha and Mackenzie talked with them, learning that they lived in Portugal and came from mixed wizarding families. Emilio asked Mackenzie about Hogwarts, her favorite classes, hobbies, and about her family.

Emilio was handsome with golden tanned skin and black hair that fell in curls down into his deep brown eyes. His smile was dazzling white and lit up his whole face. Occasionally when he spoke he could insert a word in Portuguese or French before he thought of the English translation. Mackenzie and Emilio spoke throughout the feast and she found him very charming. After the feast was over they walked together to the entrance hall and he took her hand in his.

"I hope that we will see much more of each other," he said, he kissed her hand gently. "Adeus," he said waving to her and Tabitha as they walked with other Beauxbatons students out onto the grounds where their carriage was parked.

Mackenzie stood, blushing slightly as she watched him go, enamored by the gentleman who had just flown into her life.

The next morning at breakfast Emilio had saved Mackenzie a seat at the Ravenclaw table. She smiled warmly at him as she sat down at the table.

"At lunch we will be placing our names into the Goblet. Will you come?" he asked.

Mackenzie blushed, but smiled at him. "Of course, I will."

They chatted happily about classes as they ate their breakfast. Mackenzie couldn't help but notice that Emilio had started to glance over at the Gryffindor table during their meal.

"Do you know why that red-headed boy keeps staring at us?" he finally asked.

Mackenzie glanced over and saw Fred staring moodily at her and Emilio as he pushed food around his plate. Mackenzie rolled her eyes and lid down her fork. She dug in her bag and found a scrap of paper from her notes. She pulled a quill from her bag and scribbled a note on it.

 _If you have a problem, keep it to yourself_ , she folded the paper into a small plane and flicked her wand. The plane popped up into the air and zipped over to Fred, she laughed as it hit him square in the forehead.

"Don't worry about him," she said to Emilio. "He's just an overprotective friend."

Mackenzie watched as Fred read the letter and his face turned beet red. He mumbled something to George and got up from the table.

At lunch Mackenzie met Emilio and the other Beauxbatons students in the room off the Great Hall where the Goblet of Fire had been set up; she watched as one by one each student stepped over the age line and dropped his or her name into the Goblet. After the last student had submitted his name there was a roar of laughter and applause as a few Hogwarts students walked into the room.

"Oh. This should be hilarious," Mackenzie told Emilio as Fred and George Weasley came into the room with Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson.

"We've done it," George exclaimed holding up a vial of liquid.

Angelina laughed at them and pulled a slip of paper from her pocket. She took a deep breath and stepped over the age line and smiled before placing her name in the Goblet.

Fred and George both took turns taking small sips from the vial before handing it to Lee. They each pulled a slip of paper from their pocket. They counted down from three and jumped together over the age line.

For a moment nothing happened and the twins cheered and high fived each other when the age line started glowing and Fred and George were thrown out of the circle and onto the floor. The twins sat up, slightly dazed and looked at each other as their hair began to turn white and grew as long white beards erupted from their chins. The twins began laughing and smoothing their growing beards.

"You know we don't look half bad," said Fred waggling his eyebrows at his twin.

"Maybe we're onto something here," joked George.

Mackenzie rolled her eyes and watched the two of them admiring their growing beards and hair. She sighed and touched Emilio's shoulder. "I should help them get up to the hospital wind. Would you like to meet in the library later?" she asked.

"Sim, that would be very good," he said smiling back at her.

Mackenzie walked over to the twins whose hair and beards had grown quite long at this point and had begun skimming the floor. "All right grandpas let's get you up to the hospital wing for a nice shave."

She helped them gather their growing hair as she ushered them and a cackling Lee Jordan up to the hospital wing. When she saw them Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes and gestured to two beds at the end of the room.

"I can't attend to them just now, but there are scissors on my desk. Do you know 'Impedimenta?'" she asked Mackenzie and Lee. Mackenzie nodded and Madame Pomfrey smiled. "That will stop it growing for a time and you can cut some of it off while I tend to a few more patents. Then I can work at permanent removal."

Mackenzie nodded and got to work. She found two pairs of scissors and shoved a pair into Lee's hands. She gave him a stern look and his laughter died down. She pulled out her wand and was able to stop each of their hair and beards from growing any longer. She started cutting with her scissors at the ridiculous lengths of silver hair sprouting from Fred's head.

"I tried to tell you that an aging potion wouldn't work," she chided as she cut away the hair from his head. Fred mumbled something in response but it was lost in the tangle of hair. "Oh, hold on," she sighed.

She reached her hand up to his face and gently began cutting the hair of his beard away. After a few minutes his beard was laying in the floor and only a few inches of white hair around his face. Mackenzie looked into the honey brown eyes that were searching her own and she sighed before moving back to his hair.

"You didn't have to help. We would have managed," Fred said softly.

Mackenzie raised her eyebrows and looked over at Lee and George who were trying to levitate the hair into a beehive hairstyle on George's head. "Yeah, I can see that," she said.

"Besides I wouldn't want to take away from your time with your new _boyfriend_." he said making the word sound dirty.

"Oh, I see you're jealous. Wow. I didn't think it was possible," she said cutting the last bit of white hair off.

"I've told you I was sorry and you won't give me another chance," he argued.

"I _did_ give you _another_ chance," she said slamming the scissors on the table. She took out her wand and vanished the fallen hair from the bed and floor. "You decided to waste your second chance on going out with someone else."

"You're so infuriating," Fred said in exasperation.

"I could say the same about you," she said glaring into his eyes.

Without warning he grabbed her face and pulled her lips onto his. He was kissing her angrily with his tongue taking advantage of her shocked gasp. He wove his fingers into her hair, pulling her closer to him. Mackenzie sighed as the familiar ache of desire awoke in her belly. But her rational mid broke through the fog of lust and she pushed away from him.

"C'mon Mack, I see that you want this too," he said softly with a carefree smile.

Mackenzie slapped him across the face then wiped at her mouth. "You're such an ass, Fred Weasley. You can't just take whatever you want."

She turned on her heel and stormed out of the hospital wind leaving Fred siting on the bed, rubbing his sore cheek. Mackenzie stormed down the halls to the charms corridor, lunch wasn't over but she was too mad to go back to the common room. She sat down on the floor next to the classroom and sighed. She brought her hands up to her lips, tender from Fred's kiss, His remaining beard had tickled her face and she tried to shake the feeling of desire that came back when she thought of his tongue caressing hers. She could still smell his scent lingering like autumn in the forest, chocolate, and a smoky smell like burnt matches.

She shook her head as the rational part of her brain brought back visions of Fred walking with his arm around Alicia. The two of them were laughing together at the Gryffindor table. Things had been so hot and cold with Fred and were always moving from one extreme to the next. That was not something she needed in her life. _No, it's better this way_ , she tried to convince herself. But she could still feel his lips lingering on hers and the feeling of his hands in her hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five- Pulled in Both Directions**

That night at the Halloween feast the Goblet of Fire had been brought into the Great Hall. Mackenzie sat next to Tabitha and Emilio at the Ravenclaw table. She could tell Emilio was nervous, like all the other students who had entered the tournament.

They sat thought the feast, no one eating much because it was the second feast in two days. Emilio fidgeted throughout the meal, repeatedly glancing over at Dumbledore who seemed to be slowly enjoying his food. During dessert he took to tapping his foot nervously, looking from the goblet to Dumbledore.

Mackenzie reached over and placed her hand reassuringly on Emilio's leg. He jumped slightly then looked over at her and smiled before taking her hand in his and intertwining their finders. They held hands as Dumbledore finally finished his meal and the plates were clean and shining once more. Dumbledore stood and addressed the students smiling down at them from the Head table.

"We will read the names of the champions who have been chosen to compete in the Triwizard Tournament," he announced.

The goblet burned red and a slip of paper shot out from it and Dumbledore caught it. He unfolded the paper quickly. Emilio squeezed Mackenzie's hand tightly and she placed her other hand on top of his.

"The champion from Durmstrang is," Dumbledore said in a booming voice. Emilio's grip relaxed. "Victor Krum."

Emilio released her hand briefly and they clapped politely as Krum took from the Slytherin table and made his way into the room off the hall.

The goblet turned red again and Emilio grabbed for Mackenzie's hand once more. She squeezed it reassuringly and smiled at him as they watched the slip of paper shoot out of the goblet.

"The Beauxbatons champion is," Dumbledore called. Emilio was squeezing Mackenzie's hand so tight her fingers began to tingle slightly. "Fleur Delacour.'

Emilio's shoulders sagged and he let out the breath he had been holding. Mackenzie clapped politely as a pretty blond girl made her way to the room off the hall. Mackenzie reached over and touched Emilio's shoulder and he looked over at her sadly.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"This is not your fault," he said quietly.

Then the goblet burned red once more and they watched as the final slip of paper shot out of it. Dumbledore caught and unfolded the slip.

"The Hogwarts champion is, Cedric Diggory, he called.

Mackenzie turned to look at Tabitha who had grabbed her arm. She was watching Cedric stand amongst the cheering Hufflepuffs and walk up to the room off the hall. Before he entered he turned and winked at her, beaming.

"Well we have our three champions, may they bring their schools honor and glory," Dumbledore was saying.

"Are you all right?" Mackenzie asked Tabitha.

'No, do you know what this means?" she asked.

"What does it mean?" Mackenzie asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"I'll have to break up with him," Tabitha said, as if the answer was obvious.

"Why?" she asked trying to hide her laughter.

"Well he's going to be insufferable now that he's been chosen; if he had a big ego before…" she said rolling her eyes.

But Mackenzie had turned because Emilio was tapping her shoulder. When she looked the goblet was blazing red once more and a slip of paper came from the flames.

Dumbledore, obviously confused, snatched it from the air and read the paper. He hesitated then looked over at the Gryffindor table. "Harry Potter," he read.

The hall fell silent. A few people around Harry were whispering to him and Hermione nudged him gently. Dumbledore and McGonagall whispered and Dumbledore called Harry's name again. Hermione pushed him to his feet and Harry began walking up to the head table and into the room at the end of the hall.

The headmaster and headmistress of the two other schools rushed over to Dumbledore and they hand a heated conversation before they all followed Harry into the room. When the door had shut behind them the Great Hall erupted in chatter.

'Two Hogwarts champions?" Emilio was asking some of the other Beauxbatons students.

'Poor Harry," Mackenzie said looking back at the door where the champions had left.

"What do you mean?" Tabitha asked.

"Well he obviously didn't enter his own name," Mackenzie explained. Emilio and some of the others rolled their eyes. "Oh come on! Didn't you see the look on his face? The kid is fourteen, besides he just seems like he can't catch a break, every year there is always something."

Tabitha nodded in agreement as she too looked over at the door the champions had gone through. "Poor kid doesn't stand a chance," she said softly.

The students were dismissed from the feast and the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs left for the common rooms buzzing with excitement. Mackenzie knew there would be partying that night. Tabitha talked with a few of Cedric's friends before hurrying over to where she was standing Mackenzie was standing with Emilio.

"They are going to throw Cedric a little party. Do you guys want to come" she asked.

"I thought you were breaking up with him?" Mackenzie asked raising a brow.

"Obviously not tonight, it would be rude to burst his bubble. Besides things are going to be pretty hot for a while now that he's…" Tabitha said with a sexy smile.

"Ok, you have fun," Mackenzie interrupted rolling her eyes and patting her friend on the shoulder.

Mackenzie laughed as she watched Tabitha hurry back to Cedric's friends and follow them to the Hufflepuff common room. She felt Emilio tentatively brush her hand with his and she turned to look at him.

"Do you want to take a walk?" she asked.

Emilio smiled and took her hand as they made their way out of the entrance hall and out onto the grounds. They walked quietly though the grounds for a while.

"I'm sorry you weren't chosen," Mackenzie said.

Emilio chuckled softly. "I was disappointed, but now I am not," he said.

"What made you change your mind?" she asked.

Emilio stopped and stood so that he was looking down into her pale blue eyes. She searched his chocolate brown eyes for a few moments and he brushed her strawberry blond hair from her eyes.

"You," he said softly.

"Me? How did I change your mind?"

"If I were champion I would not have time to spend with you," he said, stepping towards her.

Mackenzie felt herself blush and she was glad for the waxing moon that hid her blush in her cheeks slightly. Emilio brushed his thumb across her cheek; his hands were soft as she searched her face with his dark eyes.

"Well then, I'm glad you changed your mind,' she whispered.

Emilio leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers softly. Mackenzie leaned into his body and felt him wrap his arms around her. She touched his cheek, feeling the slightly rough texture of his stubble. He moaned slightly and he ran his fingers across the exposed skin at the small of her back.

Mackenzie tugged at his hair gently and exposed his neck as she trained soft kisses down his chin and neck to his collar bone. She inhaled the scent of his cologne mixed with the musky scent of his hair gel. They kissed for a while before they heard voices coming from the direction of the castle.

"I should be getting back to the carriage. Madame would not like me wandering off at night," Emilio said before planning a few more kissed on her neck.

"Well maybe we could continue this later, she said running her fingers through his hair to smooth it back in place.

"Yes, we must," he said. He took her face in his hands before kissing her passionately once more. "Adeus," he whispered.

Mackenzie watched as he hurried off towards the edge of the forest where the Beauxbatons carriage was parked. Mackenzie sighed and turned on her heel as she walked back up to the castle. She was walking through the entrance hall when the twins came out of the hall leading to the kitchens carrying huge baskets full of food and bottles of butterbeer. They froze for a moment when they saw her, but let out a sigh of relief when the realized she wasn't a teacher.

"I'll take these up to Lee," George said taking out his wand and levitating the baskets Fred had been carrying. He gave Mackenzie a quick smile before heading up towards their common room.

Mackenzie sighed and walked over to where Fred was standing and she gave him a small smile. "I see Madame Pomfrey was able to remove the beard," she said conversationally.

"Listen, Mack. I was seriously out of line yesterday," he said shoving his hands into his pockets. Mackenzie wasn't sure if it was out of shame or to resist the urge to touch her.

"Yes, you were," she said simply.

"And I am jealous of that guy," he admitted with a blush tinging his cheeks.

"His name is Emilio," she said.

"Well, I want you to know I'm not giving up. I really want to make things up to you. Just don't count me out just yet, okay?" he asked looking up into her eyes.

Mackenzie blushed at the intensity of his gaze as his golden brown eyes peered into hers. She felt the tension between them in the air as his eyes drifted from hers to her lips. Mackenzie bit her lip and felt her own palms begin to sweat as her heart began to race. Fred stepped forward, so that they were only a few inches apart. He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear, allowing his calloused hand to brush against her cheek,

"I'm not giving up, just wait and see," he whispered.

They heard movement from the entrance hall and they both hurried up the stairs, not wanting to be caught lingering in the hallway. At the top of the main staircase Fred squeezed Mackenzie's hand before running up the stairs that led to the Gryffindor tower. Mackenzie sighed and rand a hand through her hair before heading up to her on quiet common room to work on her homework.

The next few days flew by in a rush. Mackenzie found that her time was filled with homework and fitting in time with Emilio. They spent more of their timer together in the library. Mackenzie caught glimpses of Hermione Granger and Victor Krum together on more than one occasion and Mackenzie gave her a knowing look.

"Inter-magical cooperation," Mackenzie whispered with a wink one Thursday in the library. Hermione blushed and hurried back to her table while Mackenzie stifled her own laughter.

The more time Mackenzie spent with Emilio the more she felt she liked him. He was sweet and charming. He was always interested in what she had to say and he seemed genuinely interested him in his studies.

At the same time she knew that Fred wasn't going to give up. Every other day an owl would deliver a letter to her window or a note would find its way into her textbooks, and they were always from Fred. He seemed to be giving her space at school, but he was always updating her on his pranks and plans with his brother and Lee. He talked passionately about the business they wanted to start together. He would write to her about products they were developing or issues they were having with results of their tests.

After the first few letters Mackenzie decided she could no longer ignore him. She spent most of the evening, after working in the library with Emilio, staring at a blank piece of parchment. She sighed and pulled out his latest letter and read through it again then finally she began to write.

As she wrote he should herself wanting to tell him about her day. She filled him in on news from home and what she was struggling with in her studies. She included some advice on different solutions to his business ventures. When she had finished the letter was longer than any of his had been, but she folded it and placed it on her nightstand to send with her owl in the morning.

She woke earlier than usual the next morning and went down to breakfast before most of the school was awake. She was eating toast when someone else entered the hall. She glanced up to see a sleepy, slightly messy haired Weasley twin trudging into the hall. She watched placed some papers on the table before he sat down and rubbed his face.

Mackenzie watched him, sipping her coffee as he ran a hand through his hair and yawned. He haphazardly spread jam on a piece of toast and shoved it into his mouth as he grabbed a cup and poured coffee into it. He glanced up, almost out of habit and froze as his eyes met hers and the toast fell out of his open mouth. Mackenzie smiled at him and grabbed her cup of coffee and some of her things as he tried frantically to flatten his hair. Mackenzie walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down across from him.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully taking a piece of toast and spreading jam on it.

"Morning,: he said blushing red and picking his toast up off the table.

"I was going to send this to you, but I guess I don't need to," she said pulling the letter from her bag and placing it on the table next to his plate.

He looked from the letter to Mackenzie in amazement. He picked up an envelope from the other side of this plate and gave it to her. "I guess I could say the same," he said.

"Oh, thanks," she said taking it and setting it on the table.

"I didn't think you were going to respond," he admitted blushing even redder.

"I wasn't sure I was either, but I guess persistence pays off," she said motioning to the new letter he had given her.

"There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up," he said hopefully. 'let me take you. We can go to the Three broomsticks or Madame Puddifoots, wherever you like."

This time Mackenzie blushed and she looked down at her coffee mug. "Listen Fred, I…" She said, but when she looked up she could see the defeated look on his face.

"You're already going with that French guy," he said softly.

"He's not French and his name is Emilio. Listen, Fred. I can't just drop everything just because you sent me some really sweet letters," Mackenzie reasoned trying to keep the frustration out of her voice.

"You think they are sweet?" he asked, smiling now.

"My gosh, Fred Weasley. You give me whiplash. How am I supposed to keep up with you?" she asked standing up.

"Mackenzie, please wait. I'm sorry," he said reaching for her hand.

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I'm sorry, Fred. I'm just really confused right now. Things are always so complicated with us and with Emilio it has been really simple. I hope you understand. And I'll reply to this if you still want me to," she said picking up the letter from the table.

"Of course, I do. It's like I said, I'm not going that easily," she said.

Mackenzie gave him a weak smile before heading out of the Great Hall and down to the library to study before class. But she found that she couldn't focus on her transfiguration book knowing Fred's letter was in her bag. She sighed and pulled it out of her bag. She looked around her, but it was too early for anyone else to be studying. She opened the letter and read.

 _Mack,_

 _I know that things between us haven't been great and I know that's my fault. I just want to say I'm sorry, again, for everything. I know there's no excuse for hurting you the way I did. But what I can do is tell you how much I have grown to care about you. Ever since we sat together on the train I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Every time I'm near you my heart starts racing. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I understand that you've met someone else and it's probably a lot less complicated, so I understand if you don't' want to be with me. But I just want you to know that I will be here waiting for you because I think that there is something great between us. I would love to take you to Hogsmeade sometime, on a real date, and show you that this is serious to me. Think about it,_

 _Yours,_

 _Fred 3_

Mackenzie traced her finger across the heart he had drawn next to his name and she sighed. When Emilio asked her about the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend she had been excited to spend time with him outside of the library or Great Hall. Now that Fred had also invited her she felt that all too familiar guilty feeling. Mackenzie groaned softly and laid her head on her open book.

 _What am I going to do?_ she thought _Ugh, life was so much easier when no one knew who I was._

"I thought I would find you in here. You haven't been in here all night have you?" came a voice from behind her.

Mackenzie looked up to see Tabitha standing behind her, looking flawless as usual. Mackenzie smiled and gestured for her to sit down at the table with her. "No I've only been her for about ten minutes," she answered.

"What's the matter?" Tabitha asked.

Without answering Mackenzie passed Fred's letter to her. Tabitha read it quickly and a huge grin spread across her face. She handed the letter back to Mackenzie and sat back in her chair.

"Well would you look at that. I guess all my advice over the years had paid off. So what are you going to do?" she asked cheerfully.

"I don't know. Ugh, this is all so confusing," Mackenzie groaned putting her head back down on her book.

"It really isn't. Why don't you just talk to Emilio," she suggested.

Mackenzie peered up from her book. "About what?" she asked.

"Well do you want him to be your boyfriend?"

"Who?

"Emilio."

"I don't know," Mackenzie said blushing.

"What about Fred?" Tabitha asked. Mackenzie blushed and Tabitha smiled broadly.

"Listen, you have already made plans to meet Emilio at Madame Puddifoots right?" Tabitha asked. Mackenzie nodded. "Then feel him out. Ask him if he is looking for something serious. Then you will have a better idea of what you want too. Or you could just date them both," she said with a mischievous wink.

"You know I can't do that," Mackenzie said turning bright red. "I'm not you," she teased.

"I know you aren't into casual dating Mackenzie. But people do it all the time. As long as everyone understands that there are no feelings involved."

"But I don't know that I could do that," Mackenzie argued.

"I know, because you do have feelings for Fred," Tabitha chuckled.

"Shut up!" Mackenzie said hitting Tabitha with Fed's letter.

"Anyways, I'm off to breakfast. Cedric has been all moody since I broke up with him so I've been going later than usual. Want to come?"

"I ate earlier. I'll see you in Transfiguration."

Tabitha winked at her before sauntering out of the library. Mackenzie looked down at her letter and sighed, even more confused than she had been before about what to do next.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six- Hogsmeade**

Saturday arrived and Mackenzie spent a little longer than normal getting ready. She let her long strawberry blonde hair fall in its natural wave down her shoulders. She applied a neutral shimmering eye shadow and dark mascara that made her blue eyes shine against her pale skin. She applied a soft pink shade of lipstick before heading to her wardrobe to pick out an outfit.

She found her favorite pair of dark washed jeans and a tight fitting navy blue long sleeve shirt. She pulled a light, but warm tan bomber jacket on and a blue and bronze Ravenclaw scarf. She looked anxiously at her reflection to tin the floor length mirror on Tabitha's wardrobe.

Tabitha came out of the bathroom with her dark hair falling in soft curls and her green eyes darkly lined and accented with an expertly applied smoky eye. Her lips were painted with a blush red lipstick. She smiled at Mackenzie as she looked at her outfit and hair.

"You look gorgeous," her friend said smiling. "No boy could resist you."

Mackenzie rolled her eyes and straightened her jacket. "Why am I so nervous?" she asked looking at Tabitha through the mirror.

"Trust me; Emilio will be speechless when he sees you. And if he isn't then he's not worth your time," Tabitha reassured her as she pulled on her black skin tight jeans and a cream V-neck shirt.

"Thanks, tabs, I appreciate it." Mackenzie sighed and adjusted her scarf before shrugging and walking over to her night stand. She slipped her wand into her jeans and put on the silver bracelet her father had given her for her last birthday. "All right I'm going to head down to breakfast before I go. I want to do some shopping for Christmas before I am supposed to meet him."

"Okay, I'm just going to finish getting ready and I'll meet you down there," Tabitha said pulling on a pair of high heeled boots.

"And who are you going with." Mackenzie asked raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"Oh, I'm meeting Lee Jordan at the Three Broomsticks," she said smiling.

"I see, could that be why you went things to work between Fred and me; because you want to go on double dates or something?" Mackenzie crossed her arms as she looked sternly at her friend.

"No, maybe I just so happen to like the way you light up when you say his name; or the way you smile at him when you think no one is looking," she teased winking at her from the mirror.

"Whatever, I'll see you down stairs," Mackenzie sighed before turning and walking down the stairs to the common room.

Mackenzie was preoccupied as she walked down to the Great Hall. She drank her coffee and gingerly ate some toast as she sat at the Ravenclaw table. She jumped slightly when an owl fluttered down next to her and hooted sticking out its leg. She took the letter from it and unrolled the parchment as the own took flight.

 _Katie,_

 _I am so glad to hear you are having a great time at school. As always we love getting your letters. Dad just got word that we will be on a job over the Christmas holidays. They are sending him to Scotland to shoot some festival they are having. We will understand if you want to stay at school over the break. But he will definitely have Easter off so we can celebrate your birthday. We love you so much. Write soon._

 _Love,_

 _Mom and Dad_

Mackenzie sighed and smiled down at the letter. Her father was a photographer for a muggle magazine so he traveled a lot for work. Usually her mother went with him on his trips since she had left for Hogwarts. She traced her finger over her nickname, Katie, that only her parents called her. It was after her middle name. She folded the letter carefully and put it in her pocket.

She looked down at her half eaten toast and her lukewarm coffee. She sighed and got up from the table and made her way into the Entrance Hall. She walked past Filtch with a group of other students who were heading to Hogsmeade.

Mackenzie wandered through the town with her hands deep in her pockets. She went into Honeydukes and bought sweets for her parents and for herself. Then she went to Scrivenshafts Quill Shop to get some new stationary. She checked her watch and saw that it was almost noon so she headed to Madame Pudifoots and got a table near the front of the shop. She ordered a water and pulled some of her stationary and a quill from her bad and began to write a letter to her parents while she waited.

She told them to enjoy their trip and that she would spend the holidays at Hogwarts. She told them about her lessons and the upcoming first task of the tournament. She sent her love and mentioned the candies he was planning to include in the package. When she finished she folded the letter and placed it back in her bag before looking down at her watch.

12:30; she glanced out at the street outside, looking for some sign of Emilio, but she couldn't see him. The small tea shop was filled with couples and girls sitting at tables gossiping over hot mugs of tea. Mackenzie looked down at her water glass and assured herself that Emilio was on his way.

1:00; Mackenzie was fiddling with the doily on the table in front of her when the witch who owned the shop came over to refill her glass again. She looked sympathetically down at her.

"Are you sure you don't want to order something else, dear?" she asked kindly.

Mackenzie gave her a forced smile and shook her head. "No, he should be here any minute now," she said softly willing herself to sound confidant.

The witch smiled back at her and made her way to help other customers. Mackenzie sighed and blinked at her stinging eyes as she looked determinately out the window. 1:15 came and went and Mackenzie began to gather her things when the door to the shop opened with the tinkle of a bell. Mackenzie looked up with tears burning in her eyes but it wasn't Emilio.

Fred Weasley hurried into the shop and walked over to her table. He leaned forward to plant a kiss on her cheek before sitting across from her at the small table.

"Sorry, I'm late babe," he said before reaching for her hand across the table.

Mackenzie felt the blush rising in her cheeks as Fred squeezed her hand gently and gave her a sympathetic look. She tried to blink away the tears that were threatening to spill onto her cheeks but a few escaped. She brushed at them with her napkin and took a deep breath.

"Fred…I…" she began, but the witch hurried to take their order. She gave Fred a slightly stern look before holding up her notepad.

"What will it be?" she asked. Fred looked at Mackenzie expectantly and she sighed,

"I'll have a peppermint mocha please, hot," Mackenzie ordered

"I'll have what she's having," Fred answered politely.

The witch nodded and bustled off to get their coffee. Mackenzie sniffled softly and looked down at the table. Fred brushed his thumb across her hand.

"He's a git," Fred whispered.

Mackenzie looked up at Fred who was watching her intently. She wiped at the tears spilling onto her cheeks once more before turning her hand to intertwine their fingers.

"Thanks, Fred," she whispered.

"Always," he said smiling at her.

Their coffee arrived and Mackenzie and Fred sat in silence while they sipped their drinks. After a while Mackenzie sat down her mug and looked up at him.

"Your last letter was very sweet," she said blushing as she remembered its contents.

"I was worried I had scared you off since you hadn't written back," he said softly.

"Not, not at all," she reached forward and touched his hand gently before pulling her hand away again. "I just need some time to think."

"I understand," he said.

Mackenzie sighed and looked out the window at the other students walking up and down the street. "I'm just so confused," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," he said, this time he reached forward.

"I just…I've never dated anyone from school. I've spent the last five years having no one notice me. I mean, sure, I have friends and I'm on the Quidditch team, but I'm not popular. I've dated guys back home, but never anything serious. Then I get on the train and you happen to sit in my compartment and everything changes." She looked up and smiled at him.

"Now I have two amazing, but very different, guys who are interested in me and I don't know what to do. Emilio is charming and sweet, but he's only here for a short amount of time, and he can get a little distracted by taking in all the newness of Hogwarts. And he and I are still getting to know each other."

Fred looked down at his hands and sighed. But Mackenzie continued, it felt good to get everything out in the open. "And then there's you," she glanced up at her. "You are smart and funny. And there is this intensity between us, every time I'm around you it's like…like I can't think straight," she said blushing but looking into his eyes.

She saw the red tinge spreading across his cheeks and once again the atmosphere between them changed. She could feel the tension between them crackling in the air.

"I'm glad I'm not he only one," he said softly, the intensity in his eyes made her blush a deeper shade of red.

"The only one?" she asked picking up her much to hide her shaking hands.

"Who feels it; I've never felt anything like this before," he said.

"I just think I have a lot of things to figure out right now," she said looking down at her coffee. She felt Fred's fingers brush her hand that as sitting on the table. She looked up to see he was smiling softly at her.

"Hey, I don't want you to feel pressured. It's like I said before I'm not going anywhere," he whispered reassuringly.

Mackenzie smiled back and took his hand in hers. They sat there quietly for a few moments before Fred leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his coffee.

"I want to get to know you better; especially if we're going to be friends. I feel like I need to know more about you," he said.

"We're going to be friends?" Mackenzie laughed, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Of course, all good relationships start as friendships, Mack," he explained with a wink.

"I see, well what do you want to know?" she asked smiling back at him.

"Well I know you play Quidditch. I know your parent's are Muggles. I know you like transfiguration and Charms. But that's about all," he said,

"Well," Mackenzie began. She thought for a few moments before she began again. "I'm an only child, my parents always wanted more kids but my mom couldn't. Um, I've always liked to read. Before I found out about Hogwarts I wanted to be a teacher, like my mom. My dad is a photographer. I've known Tabitha since we were kids. She had always lived down the street from me. I found out that her mom was a witch when I got my letter. I guess she sort of suspected that I was a witch when we were kids. It helped, knowing someone who would explain things to us since I was the first in my family."

"What do you do for fun, other than study?" he asked.

Mackenzie laughed. "Well we got to the movies and I read. I used to dance. I spend a few weeks over the summer as a counsellor at a camp for Muggle kids.

"What's a movie?" Fred asked.

"Mackenzie couldn't help but laugh and Fred rolled his eyes at her. "It's sort of like wizard photos, but it's different. It's hard to explain." Fred looked slightly confused, but he nodded. Mackenzie thought for a moment then she smiled up at him. "Can you keep a secret?" she asked.

"Of course I can," he said looking curious.

"Even from George?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I've never kept anything from George," he said honestly.

"Well I would need to know that they two of you aren't going to tell anyone else. Think about it and if you can promise you won't tell then meet me on the fifth floor balcony with your broom at seven o'clock. Don't tell anyone where you're going." Mackenzie said smiling at him before she stood up and gathered her things. She pulled a few sickles from her pocket and set them on the table.

"Thanks for showing up Fred. It really meant a lot to me," she said smiling at him, "I hope I see you later."

Mackenzie made her way out of the shop and down the street. After walking for a while she decided to head aback to the castle to work on some homework. As she walked down the main road towards the castle she passed by the three Broomstick. The door to the bar opened and a group of boys exited. Mackenzie glanced over at them and froze as she saw Emilio and his friends stumbling slightly and laughing out of the bar. Mackenzie hesitated before she squared her shoulders and walked past them towards the castle. As she passed she couldn't help but glance at him.

He stopped when he met her eyes and the smile faded from his face. He opened his mouth to speak but Mackenzie turned and walked quickly away from up. She stopped only when she reached the owlry and she sent the letter and candies to her parents before leaving for her common room.

The rest of the afternoon Mackenzie stayed in the Ravenclaw common room surrounded by books and homework. Around six o'clock Tabitha came into the common room and glanced around before sighing and walking over to her table.

"Hey, Maxie, are you ok?" she asked sitting down in the armchair next to her table.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" she said turning the page of her potions textbook.

"Because Emilio stood you up," Tabitha said.

Mackenzie sighed and set down her pen and looked up at her friend "Yeah," she said softly.

"So are you ok?" Tabitha asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Fred actually showed up," Mackenzie said blushing.

"Did he? So that's where he ran off to," Tabitha said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Mackenzie asked.

"Well the twins met Lee and I for a buttterbeer earlier and he asked about you. I told him about your date and he disappeared. Later I saw Emilio and his friends come into the pub. They were there for a while and I realized that he missed your date," she explained.

"Yeah, it was pretty embarrassing. I just sat there like a complete idiot waiting for him to show up. And of course everyone knew I had been stood up. You should have seen the way the Madame Pudifoot looked at me. I don't know what I would have done if Fred hadn't showed up." Mackenzie ran a hand through her hair.

"He's outside the common room you know," Tabitha said.

"Who?"

"Emilio." Tabitha shrugged her shoulders.

Mackenzie rolled her eyes and looked at her watch. "I passed by him when I left Hogsmeade, but I've been in here since I got back. I'm pretty sure he's about six hours too late. Did he say anything to you?"

"He asked if I knew where you were and I said I wasn't sure you wanted him to know. He asked me to tell you that he was out there," she explained.

"Well your instincts were correct because I really don't want to talk to him," Mackenzie said looking back at her potions book.

"He has flowers," Tabitha added.

"Are you trying to tell me to go talk to him?" Mackenzie asked turning around to look at him.

"I'm just saying you have to break up with him if you're going to start dating Fred," she said with a wink,

"I'm not dating anyone!" Mackenzie sighed collecting her notes and shoving them into her potions book.

"That's not what I heard," Tabitha said inspecting her nails with a wide smile.

"What are you talking about?" Mackenzie asked narrowing her eyes.

"We ran into Fred on tour way back to the castle. Lee asked him about something they had planned for later but Fred said he couldn't make it because he had a date with you," Her smile was huge.

"What else did he say?" Mackenzie asked.

"Nothing, he said it wasn't anyone's business what you guys had planned just that he was going out with you and not to wait up. So where are you two love birds going?" Tabitha asked.

"Well I was thinking of taking him to the rocket," Mackenzie said blushing.

"Really? But he's pureblood," Tabitha said raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I know. But you're always telling me I should give him a chance and he says he wants to get to know me. What do you think?" she asked biting her lip.

Tabitha smiled broadly at her friend. "I think you really like him if you want to take him there."


	7. Chapter 7

***Note* My deepest apologies for taking so long to post. School started and it was way more chaotic than I had planned. I have had a few installments written I just needed to find the time to type and edit them. Enjoy and I will try to post again soon.**

 **Chapter Seven- The Rocket**

Mackenzie sighed and piled her books on the table neatly before standing up. She straightened her shirt and ran a hand through her hair. She looked to Tabitha who was sitting in the arm chair.

"How do I look?" Mackenzie asked.

"Like you could take on the world," Tabitha said smiling at her.

"I won't be long," Mackenzie said before heading out of the common room.

When the door opened Mackenzie saw Emilio leaning dejectedly against the wall holding a large bouquet of sunflowers. Mackenzie sighed and tried to collect her thoughts before she walked out into the hall and heard the common room door close behind her. Emilio looked up at the noise and he stood at the end of the hall.

"Tabitha said you wanted to talk to me," she said, proud of how calm her voice sounded despite her nerves.

"Mackenzie will you please give me the opportunity to apologize," he said blushing and holding the flowers out to her.

She took then hesitantly and leaned against the wall opposite him, looking at him skeptically. "So you have a reason then?" she said trying to keep some of the anger from her voice.

"I understand why you would be angry. There is no excuse for my behavior. If I am being honest I just lost track of time. We were walking around town and then we went to the Three Broomsticks and before I knew it I saw you walking up to the castle. I looked at my watch and realized that I had missed out meeting," he said, his tanned cheeks blushing as he looked down at his knotted hands.

"You lost track of time," Mackenzie said angrily, but keeping her voice level.

"I cannot tell you how sorry I am," he said sadly.

"I sat in that shop for over an hour and a half waiting for you to show up. Do you know how embarrassing it is to have everyone else in the room looking at you, knowing you've been stood up?" she said. She bit the inside of her lip to try to stem the tears that threatened t spill onto her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," he said again.

Mackenzie glanced down at her watch and sighed. She knew she was going to have to leave soon if she was going to meet Fred. "Listen, I'm just going to need some time, all right? I've got to go. Thanks for the flowers," she said.

Emilio nodded solemnly and shoved his hands into his pockets before turning and walking down the hall. Mackenzie sighed and turned back to the common room entrance.

The eagle looked up at her and asked. "What starts with a 't' ends with a 't' and is full of 't?"

Mackenzie thought for a few moments before the answer came to her. "A teapot," she said.

She hurried inside and walked over to where Tabitha was waiting for her. She raised her eyebrows in question as she approached.

"That was fast, what did you do just tell him to get lost?" she asked.

"No. He apologizes and I told him I needed time to think. Listen, I have to get going are you coming?" Mackenzie asked.

"No I think I'll let you enjoy your evening with your new man," she said with a wink.

"Honestly, he's not…never mind. Then will you cover for me?" she asked gathering her things. Always, have a great time on your date," she said.

Mackenzie rolled her eyes and hurried upstairs. She tossed her books onto her bed and looked through her trunk before she found a jar. She tossed the lid into the open trunk an before enlarging and filling the jar with water from her wand. She placed the flowers in it and set them on her night stand.

Mackenzie turned to look at herself in the mirror. She thought for a moment before hurrying into the bathroom. She reapplied some mascara and found a slightly darker shade of lipstick. She brushed her teeth and sighed at herself in the mirror. She went back into the bedroom. She searched her trunk again until she found a small black leather coin purse. She looked inside it before closing it and sliding it into her front pocket. She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled her broom out and attached the shoulder strap to it. She tapped her broom with her wand and watched as the disillusionment charm spread down it. She pulled it over her shoulder s that it was strapped to her back. She took one last look in the mirror before she headed back down stairs.

Makenzie waved to Tabitha as she headed out of the common room. She walked along the halls, careful to avoid teachers and prefects as she made her way to the seventh floor. She walked to the end of the hall where a set of double doors led to a small balcony that over looked the East lawns of the castle grounds. Mackenzie moved so that she would not be visible from the hall and she leaned against the stone railing. She glanced at her watch, she was early. She looked out at the forest seeing owls swooping through the air and some thestrals flying in the distance.

The door behind her opened and Mackenzie glanced over to see Fred walking out onto the balcony carrying his broom. He smiled warmly when his eyes met hers. Mackenzie glanced at her watch.

"And you're even fifteen minutes early," she said smiling.

"Well, after this afternoon I thought I would impress you with my punctuality," he teased.

"I like that in a man," she laughed.

She looked him over. H was wearing the same maroon and tan striped shirt and dark washed jeans he had on earlier. He had added a black jacket and his hair looked slightly damp, as if he had tried to tame the messy waves that hung down onto his forehead.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?" he asked.

"No, but I will show you. Mount up and stay close. We will meet the others at the edge of the forest by the Quidditch pitch," she explained cryptically.

She saw his brow furrow slightly when she mentioned other students but he didn't say anything. She mounted her broom and he did the same. They both kicked off gently and he followed her out away from the castle and towards the Quidditch pitch. She landed just outside te tree line and put her broom back over her shoulder as she motioned for Fred to follow her.

They walked along a small deer path before they reached a clearing where a small group of students stood whispering to one another. Mackenzie moved t waved to a few seventh year Hufflepuffs and stood next to the Creevey bothers.

"Hey Collin," Mackenzie said warmly.

"Hey Mackenzie, I'm not sure if you've met my brother Dennis," he said gesturing to the small mousy hair boy standing next to him.

"Hey, nice to meet you; you boys know Fred," Mackenzie said gesturing to the redhead standing next to her.

"But he's pureblood," Colin said eyeing him skeptically.

Fred blushed slightly and Mackenzie touched his arm gently. "Yeah, but I think we can trust him, don't you?" she asked. Collin nodded and Mackenzie smiled at him.

One of the Hufflepuffs checked their watch and nodded to Mackenzie. She nodded back and smiled at the younger boys and Fred.

"Let's go. Remember keep quiet and wands out. Stay close to us okay?" Mackenzie instructed.

They walked through the forest for a few moments with Colin and Dennis following the Hufflepuffs and a few third year Ravenclaws. Fred walked silently through the trees behind her.

Finally they reached the outer wall of the grounds. They approached the solid stone wall and Fred raised an eyebrow at Mackenzie who just smiled. One of the Hufflepuffs, a tall girl with honey blond hair turned to look at her.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" she asked glancing at Fred warily.

"Positive. We've got the Creeveys," she assured her.

The girl gave Fred one last glance before turning back to the wall. The three older girls approached the wall and placed their hands on three seemingly ordinary bricks.

"Abracadabra," they said together. "Alakazam. Hocus Pocus," they chanted the three words in unison three times then removed their hands and stepped aback.

The stones quivered for a few moments then an archway opened and the group of students began to file though the opening one by one. Mackenzie winked at Fred who stared open mouthed at her before following her through the opening.

"All right, remember fly low and stay quiet. You both have the young ones?" the blonde Hufflepuff asked.

"Yep, we will follow you," Mackenzie answered. "Collin why don't you ride with Fred and Dennis you can ride with me." She instructed the young Gryffindors.

They all mounted their brooms and kicked off gently. They flew low to the ground weaving in and out of the trees before they turned Wests and broke through the forest. They flew for about ten minutes before they saw lights in the distance.

"Almost there," she whispered to Dennis who was clinging slightly to her waist behind her on her broom.

Just outside the small down they dismounted and approached a dilapidated building on the outskirts of town. The other Hufflepuff pulled a key from a chain around her neck and unlocked a small garden shed. They stored their brooms inside and locked it before heading towards the town. Mackenzie reached for Fred's and he took it.

The group of students walked casually through the small town passing other people walking and laughing. They passed restaurants and shows where they could hear music and laughter. Finally they approached their destination and stood in the small line behind a family with two small kids.

Colin turned to her and passed her some money ad she smiled before pulling out her coin purse. When they approached the counter she smiled at the gangly teen behind the counter.

"Two adults and two kids for The Pagemaster," Mackenzie said handing the boy some notes from her purse. He hander her four tickets and she led Fred and the Creevey brothers into the theater. She handed their tickets to an older woman who smiled warmly and told them to head to the right.

"What is this place?" Fred whispered staring around them in amazement.

Mackenzie laughed as they stood in line for concessions. "This is the Rocket Theater," she said.

They stood in line and Colin and Dennis gave their order when they approached the counter. Mackenzie smiled at the childish amazement on Fred's face as he looked at all the movie posters and concessions.

"Hi, can we also have a large popcorn. A large coke, and some red vices please?" she asked the man behind the counter. As he grabbed their order she turned to Fred. "You aren't allergic to nuts are you?" she asked.

"What?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows and looking at her.

"Can you eat peanuts?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said still sounding confused.

The man had just brought their popcorn and drink and was ringing them up. "Can we also have some peanut M&Ms? She asked with a smile.

Mackenzie paid for their snacks and the four of them carried them into the theater. Collin and Dennis waved to Mackenzie and took seats near the front of the theater. Mackenzie led Fred up to the middle of the theater and took their seats.

"How are you doing?" she asked seeing the looked of overwhelmed joy on Fred's face.

"This is just…I mean it's…just…" he stuttered gazing at her, eyes wide.

"Wow, Fred Weasley is speechless," she giggled. "Just wait until the movie starts."

They ate some of their snacks and Fred stared around in amazement. Then the lights dimmed and Mackenzie watched Fred as the previews began. She couldn't help her laugh as she watched him stare, awestruck at the screen. He looked at her then his eyes moved back to the screen.

"But how? I mean it's got to be…magic!" he whispered the last word looking around them.

"Nope," she laughed.

She was even more amused when she watched him try the candy she had picked for them. But the end of the movie her face hurt from smiling and laughing so much. When the lights came back on Fred just sat in his eat looking awestruck.

"That was…" he said finally tearing his eyes away from the rolling credits on the screen. 'That was one of the most amazing things I've ever seen."

Mackenzie beamed at him and gathered their wrappers into the empty popcorn container. "The night is still young, Mr. Weasley," she said.

Fred followed her out of the theater. He took her hand and they walked down the street following the others. Mackenzie was amazed at how normal it felt to stroll down the street holding hands with him. They approached a small diner and slip into a few booths in the back. They chatted amicably about the movie with the other students before the waiter approached them.

"What can I get for you kids?" she asked with a smile.

Mackenzie turned to Fred. "Chocolate or Strawberry?" she asked.

He thought for a moment before answering. "Chocolate," he said.

"We will have two orders of fries and a chocolate shake please," Mackenzie answered.

"So how often do you all come here?" Fred asked sitting back against the booth when the waitress had gone and looking to the others.

"Oh, almost every Hogsmeade weekend; over the holidays too for those who stay back at the castle," the Hufflepuff girl said.

"Muggleborns have been coming here for decades and the older students teach the new ones. We've found it helps with the adjustment to the wizarding world." Mackenzie added.

"There's other stuff too; movies and board game nights in the castle." Colin added.

"The Muggle studies professor organizes activities too." Mackenzie said. Then the food came and they ate in contented silence. Mackenzie reached past Fred and stuck an extra straw in their milkshake before offering it to him. He took a timid sip and Mackenzie laughed as his eyes rolled back into his head.

"This is amazing. Mum and Dad almost never let us have stuff like this. Mostly because there's so many of us," he said.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Mackenzie laughed at him as he ate fries.

They talked and ate for a while, enjoying the simplicity of having away from the castle. Mackenzie looked around as Colin and Dennis walked over to the juke box to choose a song and she spotted the photo booth in the corner. She smiled and turned to Fred who eyes her suspiciously.

"Come with me," she said taking his hand.

She dragged him over to the photo booth and pulled aside the curtain gesturing for him to sit insider. He raised an eyebrow but sat down and Mackenzie followed him closing the curtain behind her. She felt the familiar tension between them rising but she tried to ignore it as she slid the coins into the slot.

"Now look into the camera there,: she instructed pointing at the lens in the center of the booth. 'It will take four pictures so you have to make some fun faces."

Fred nodded to show he understood and Mackenzie pushed the button. The booth beeped a few times and Fred threw his arm around her shoulder as they smiled at the camera. Flash! Then she turned and stuck her tongue out at him and he crossed his eyes at the camera. Flash! Fred hesitated but then leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Mackenzie smiled and felt the blush creeping up her cheeks. Flash! She turned to look at him and the stared into each other's eyes, their faced inching closer. His lips had just toucher hers and Flash!

Mackenzie was only vaguely aware of the sounds of the machine developing their pictures. Fred's lips were still pressed gently against hers and she had her hands in his hair. They kissed for a few more moments before Mackenzie head the buzz and soft tink of their pictures sliding out of the machine.

Mackenzie reluctantly pulled away and straightened her blouse. She smiled at Fred and wiped a small smudge of her lipstick from the corner of his mouth before opening the curtain and stepping out to examine their photos. Fred climbed out too and draped his arm around her shoulders as he looked at them too.

"Hey! They aren't moving," he observed softly running his nose gently along her ear.

"No, of course they don't. Muggle pictures don't move." She laughed tucking the strip into her jacket pocket.

What about the…what did you call it?" he asked as they walked back to the table.

"The movie? That's different. I'll show you how it works sometime," she offered.

As they finished their food Dennis let out a big yawn and Mackenzie nodded at the older girls. They paid for their food and thanked the waitress as they left the diner. They walked back towards the edge of town and collected their brooms. Mackenzie had Dennis sit in front of her because she saw how tired he seemed to be and she knew he could lean on her while they flew. ]

The flight back to the edge of the grounds was short and Mackenzie and the girls opened the stone wall once more. They all flew from the forest to the balcony Fred and Mackenzie had left from. They said goodbye to the Hufflepuffs who made their wy down to the kitchens where their common room was while the rest of the group headed up to the floor above.

"I'll see you up there," she whispered to her fellow Ravenclaws as they began ascending the staircase that would lead them to Ravenclaw tower. And she continued with Fred and the Creevey brothers.

"You boys get to bed. I'll catch up in a bit," Fred said as they reached the end of a corridor. Mackenzie could see the portrait of the fat lady at the end of the hall.

"Good night Mackenzie. Thanks again for going with us," Colin said.

"Any time boys; I'll let you know about next time."

They watched as the boys walked sleepily towards the portrait and then entered their common room. Fred touched Mackenzie's arm and they walked back down the hall and found an empty classroom to sit in.

Once inside Mackenzie pulled the photo strip from her pocket and pulled her wand from her jeans. She mumbled a few words and the photo strip duplicated. She smiled as she handed one to Fred. Fred's gaze was intense and Mackenzie felt her heart rate increasing as she looked into his eyes; the air around them seemed full of electricity.

"Thank you so much for today, Fred. You can't know how much it meant to me," she whispered.

This was probably the best night of my life," he whispered.

He reached out and touched her cheek gently and Mackenzie bit her lip. He leaned forward and hesitated just before his lips reached hers. Mackenzie sighed and leaned forward kissing him softly. One of his hands was in her hair and then she the other wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. His kiss was gentle and loving as he pulled her close to him. After a few ling moments she pulled away and brushed his thumb across her cheek.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "But I had to do that again."

"I'm not sorry," she chuckled smiling at him.

He laughed and leaned forward, planting another few soft kisses on her lips. He sighed when he pulled away and he tucked a hair behind her ear.

"I know you have a lot to think about. I'm sure Frenchie will try to make up for missing his date with you. Just know that I'll be there waiting when you're ready. But if it's all right with you "I'd like to keep writing to you?" he whispered.

"Thank you for being so understanding Fred; and yes, please keep writing. I enjoy your letters. I promise I will be better at responding," she said rubbing his arm gently.

"Do you need me to walk you to your common room?" he asked.

"No, I'll be fine. I'll see you around?" she assured him, brushing his hair from his brow.

"Of course," he said smiling.

Mackenzie smiled back and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before she grabbed her broom and left the room. She walked slowly back to the Ravenclaw common room with a huge grin on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

***Note* Thank you all for your continued patience and support as I try to navigate teaching and writing. I am learning that it is a fine balance. The next chapter should me much more exciting than this one, but I hope you all like it anyways.**

 **Chapter 8- Holding onto hope**

Mackenzie walked along the halls grinning broadly from her night out. But the further she got from the Gryffindor common room the more she thought about Emilio's visit earlier that evening. The more she thought about him the guiltier she felt about how much fun she had had that night with Fred.

Once in the common room she headed up the spiral staircase towards the girls dorms. There were only a few students in the common room and no one looked up from their books as she entered and crossed the room. When she entered the dorm she heard the soft sounds of the other girls sleeping behind the curtains of their four poster beds.

Mackenzie walked over to her wardrobe and put away her broom. She sighed as she turned and saw the flowers sitting on her bedside table. She reached forward and touched one of the petals before she slumped down on the bed and rubbed her face wearily.

"It went that well huh?" said a voice from the bed next to her.

Mackenzie had been so wrapped up in her own wrapped up in he own had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed Tabitha's curtains partially opened.

"Jeeze, you scared me," Mackenzie said narrowing her eyes at her friend.

"Sorry," Tabitha whispered swinging her legs off her bed and hopping to her feet. "So how'd it go?" she said plopping down on Mackenzie's bed.

Mackenzie stood up and stretched before she began searching for her pajamas. "It was great," she said dismally as she kicked off her shoes.

"Wow, you're so convincing," Tabitha said sarcastically.

"No, seriously; I had a great time. I just…feel guilty." Mackenzie said as she changed her clothes.

"Because of Emilio?" she asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, Fred has been really understanding about the whole situation, but I feel like I need to make a decision. This back and forth is driving me crazy." Mackenzie tossed her clothes into a hamper by her wardrobe before slumping down on the bed next to Tabitha.

"Well didn't you say Emilio wanted to talk? And if Fred is being understanding, then what's the problem? Just give them each a chance the then your decision will be obvious," Tabitha said putting Mackenzie's shoulder gently..

"Yeah it _should_ be. Is anything like this ever simple?" Mackenzie groaned.

"No, not really," she said with a shrug. "Get some sleep."

"Night," Mackenzie said dismally as Tabitha got up from the bed and went back to her own, pulling the curtain back.

Mackenzie took one las look at the sunflowers that were softly glowing in the moonlight before she pulled her curtains closed and pulled the blankets over her face.

After a fitful night of sleep Mackenzie woke early. She parted her curtains slightly and stared at the sunflowers on her night stand. After about ten minutes she sighed and rolled out of bed, dragging herself to the bathroom to get ready. She quietly searched through her trunk and packed her bag full of books and parchment before creeping out of the dorm and down to the common room.

She made her way down to the great hall and ate slowly as she read her Defense Against the Dark Arts book. She sipped her coffee in the empty Great Hall as she scribbled notes in the margins.

As she worked a few other students trickled into the great hall, but she hardly noticed. She was deeply engrossed in a complex description of a spell when someone sat down at the table across from her; she continued to scribble for a few seconds when they cleared their throat. Mackenzie glanced up to see Emilio sitting timidly in front of her. She gave him a gentle smile as she tucked a bit of parchment into her textbook and closed it.

"Did you have a good evening?" he asked giving her a small smile.

"I did," she said picking up her coffee mug and taking a sip.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you," he said blushing slightly.

"That's all right I was just getting ahead on some things," she said.

"I wondered if you would take a walk with me?" he asked fidgeting nervously with a napkin on the table.

"Umm, sure,' she said picking up her book and tucking it into her bag which was lying on the on the chair next to her.

Mackenzie took one last sip of her coffee before she stood and followed him out of the great hall. As they exited the hall Mackenzie glanced at the stairs and saw the twins, Lee, and Tabitha walking down towards the great hall. She smiled and waved feeling a twinge of guilt as she saw the forced smile Fred gave her Emilio draped an arm around her and she slighted ask sighed as they walked out on the grounds.

"So is there something you wanted to talk about?" Mackenzie asked as they walked towards the forbidden forest.

"I know that your heads of house will be telling you soon. But I wanted to ask you before anyone else," Emilio said stopping near the edge of the trees and taking her hand in his.

"Ask me what?" she asked.

"There will be a Yule ball over the holidays; on Christmas day. I wanted to ask you if you would allow the honor of taking you," he asked with a confident smile.

Mackenzie felt the blush rising in her cheeks as she felt the indecision gnawing at her conscience. She racked her brain for something say, but Emilio seemed to sense her indecision.

"I understand after my behavior yesterday that you will need some time to think. I hope very much that you will allow me the chance to make it up to you by taking up to the ball." Emilio assured her with a squeeze of her hand. "Thank you for understanding. I will have to write to my parents to see if they are all right with me staying over the holidays," Mackenzie lied.

"Of course," he said with a smile.

"I have a load of homework to get to. Would you like to join me in the library?" she asked smiling back at him.

"Madame Maxine has a few things for us today, but if I get some time I will join you,"' he replied.

"I'll see you later then." Mackenzie said hugging him gently before turning and walking back to the castle.

As she walked back up to the castle she felt relief wash over her at the knowledge that Emilio would be busy. This was soon replaced by guilt as she walked up to the library. She spent the rest of the afternoon finishing her homework.

The next morning Professor Flitwick gathered the Ravenclaws in the common room and told them about the upcoming ball. Mackenzie felt the same bubble of excitement that seemed to be passing through the other girls in the following days. She wasn't sure if she was imagining it, but Fred seemed to be everywhere. It seemed to her that whenever someone brought up the ball he was there around a corner or he happened to pass by.

It was a few days into the winter holidays and she was sitting with Tabitha in the common room doing some of their winter assignments when the topic came up.

"I'm surprised Emilio hasn't asked you to the ball," she said nonchalantly as she peered over her transfiguration textbook at Mackenzie.

"He did, before Flitwick told us about it," Mackenzie said not looking up from her Potions essay.

"What! And you didn't tell me? What did you say?" Tabitha demanded slamming her book down on the table.

"Shhh," Mackenzie said glancing around the common room nervously as a few other Ravenclaws glanced in their direction. "I told him I'd have to think about it," Mackenzie whispered when she knew no one was listening.

"And what did he say when you told him you would go with him?" she asked.

Mackenzie looked back down at her potions textbook as the blush crept up her cheeks.

"You _did_ tell him you would go with him, didn't you?" Tabitha asked.

"Well, not exactly," Mackenzie said, not looking up and turning her quill in her hands.

"Mackenzie Katherine Campbell, have you been holding out because you're waiting on Fred?" Tabitha said looking at her incredulously.

"No I'm not holding out for anyone. I'm just not sure if I want to go with him or not," Mackenzie said trying to sound nonchalant.

Tabitha sighed and looked down at her papers strewn across the table before she set her quill down and looked back up at her friend. Mackenzie met her eyes but quickly looked away, pretending to be searching in her book for something.

"Why don't you just ask him to the ball yourself?" Tabitha asked waggling her eyebrows at hers her.

Mackenzie felt a blush creep onto her cheeks and she looked up at her friend. "Well I mean…I …" she stammered.

"You did tell him you needed time didn't you? That's probably why he wasn't asked you," Tabitha said you grinning widely.

"Well I don't know that I will ask him to the ball. But maybe I'll mention it to him. Maybe he doesn't want to go. Or he has a date already, he's pretty popular." Mackenzie said trying to make her voice sound casual as she turned back to her work, ignoring the huge grin on Tabitha's face.

A few more hours of studying Mackenzie began to feel a little stir crazy sitting in the common room and she decided she would go out for a walk in the courtyard before she went down to lunch. When she stepped outside she felt the icy air on her face and she sighed, closing her eyes and sighing. She walked along the edge of the snow covered courtyard and stopped by her favorite bench looking out at the snow covered grounds.

She was watching an owl fly across the grounds and up to the owlry when she spotted two red heads moving back towards the castle, huddled together and taking quietly. She felt the blush rising in her cheeks as she realized it was Fred and George. She turned hoping she would be able to hurry into the castle before they saw her. But she had only walked a few steps when she heard her name. She sighed and straightened her shoulders before turning and fixing a smile on her face.

Fred jogged over to her and she waited by the bench for him to approach her. I haven't seen you around much. I thought you might have gone home for the holidays," he said breathlessly.

"I unusually do my homework at the beginning of the holidays so I can relax after Christmas," Mackenzie explained.

"That's smart," he said. A slight blush crept up into his cheeks and he looked down at his hands.

"Everyone is all worked up about this ball next week," Mackenzie observed shoving her hands deep into shoving her hands deep into the pockets of her jacket.

"Yeah. It's a bit silly isn't it?" he asked kicking some snow.

"The ball?" Mackenzie asked looking up at him, feeling her stomach drop.

"No, I mean everyone's reaction. It should be really fun I think," he explained looking up at her.

"So, you're planning on going them?" Mackenzie asked hoping she sounded casual.

Fred blushed again and he looked down at his hands again. "Yeah I'm going with Angelina," Mackenzie felt as the all the blood drain from her face and she looked anywhere but at Fred. She could almost feel his eyes on her as she stared at a twig sticking out of the snow.

"But you're going with Emilio right?" he asked his voice had a strange edge to it.

"Oh, yeah he asked me ages ago," Mackenzie said still unable to look up at him.

"That's great." Fred said sounding overly cheerful.

Mackenzie felt tears of rejection stinging at her eyes and she cleared her throat. "Well I've got loads to do, so I'll see you around," Mackenzie said and before he could respond she turned and hurried off towards the castle.

She walked quickly feeling the tears burning at her eyes blurring her vision as she passed the great hall which was full of students chatting happily over their lunch and made her way up the grand staircase towards the Ravenclaw dormitory.

As she moved up the said she heard laughing up ahead and saw Tabitha walking arm in arm with Lee Jordan, not wanting he to see how upset she was, and she ducked down a corridor and waited until she heard them pass. Mackenzie sighed and wiped at the tears in her eyes. She didn't want to be around anyone so instead of making her way into the common room. She walked up to a bathroom she knew was usually empty.

When she reached it she pushed open the door and let it shut quietly behind her. She made her way over to tone of the sinks and checked her reflection in the dirty mirror. She caught a slight movement in the corner of her eye. She wiped once more at the tears brimming her eyes and she turned into face the pearly white figure floating a few feet away.

"Hello Myrtle," she said softly giving the ghost a small smile.

"Oh hello," Myrtle said in her drawling voice. She took one of her pigtails between her hands and began to twirl her hair around her fingers.

"How have you been Myrtle?" Mackenzie asked giving her a warm smile. "Spied on anyone good recently?" Mackenzie asked both trying to lighten the mood and distract herself from her own thoughts. Mackenzie only half listened as Myrtle gushed about the gossip she had happened in in the few weeks since Mackenzie had last been to see her.

But enough about me, what you upset?" Do I need to haunt someone for you?" Myrtle asked cocking her head to the side.

"Oh, no I'm fine just homesick," Mackenzie lied to her looking at her hands waving her hand dismissively. Yet once the words came out of her mouth Mackenzie knew realized her error. Myrtle looking over at her with hurt in her eyes. Her chin quivered slightly and she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry Myrtle. That was insensitive of me," Mackenzie said giving her a sympathetic look.

Myrtle whimpered and began to sob before she put her face in her hands and zoomed through the bathroom and Mackenzie heard the splash of her diving into the toilet she typically inhabited. Mackenzie sighed and ran a hand through her hair ad she turned to make her way out of the bathroom.


End file.
